Redemption
by ritsuka10
Summary: Hermione es rescatada por el personaje menos pensado, con el cual debe pasar unos días juntos y logra descubrir que no un villano no es tan malvado como lo pintan. DRAMIONE Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen JK Rowling.
1. Something new

Hermione trató de erguirse pero el inmenso dolor sobre su pecho la obligó desistir de su idea principal, sus labios secos temblaron ante los recuerdos del pasado. La aparición forzada le causó mareos, llevo la mano al cuello donde un hilo de sangre seca corría, las lágrimas se acumularon en sus párpados. Se percató que estaba acostada sobre una cama de hojas secas con una ¿Capa como almohadilla?

La leona intentó separar los párpados para observar la razón de la ventisca fría golpeando sus desnudas manos, trató de erguirse con un esfuerzo enorme de contener los espasmos de su cuerpo, segundos antes Bellatrix Lestrange la tenía sujetada por el cuello con una varita apuntando a su carótida. Ronald aparece enfrentándose a los Malfoy y saltando a rescatarla antes de que el candelabro cayera encima suyo.

—¡Ron! —Gritó exaltada nuevamente tratando de ponerse de pie, la figura de ese chico sosteniendola con fuerza fue su último recuerdo. —¿Ronald?

Lo llamó entonces se descubrió debajo de un frondoso árbol a mitad de un bosque. Una figura sentada le daba la espalda pero tenía la cabeza agachada cuando se fue levantando descubrió que los cabellos no eran anaranjados sino rubios, casi plateados. La chica se trató de poner de pie pero su cuerpo sudaba y temblaba por las heridas en su pecho, descubrió que la capa debajo de su cabeza era color negra con finos hilos. Aquella prenda nunca pertenecería a un Weasley.

—Parece que sigues viva. —Una grave y fría voz se hizo presente, el joven logró ponerse de pie para girarse y enfrentar a la chica.— Mi varita ha quedado inutilizada. ¿Crees que te puedes defender de mí usando eso?

El rubio ladeó la cabeza y dejó escapar un suspiro pesado para dibujar una burlona sonrisa. Granger sostenía débilmente una roca, ella tampoco llevaba su varita. Ahora ambos estaban atorados en ese maldito sitio rodeado de árboles. Malfoy trato de dar un paso pero entonces la herida en su rodilla derecha se hizo presente. Una de las vidrios del candelabro se había clavado causándole un doloroso daño.

—Hay que darnos prisa ya que no va tardar en llover.— Comunicó tratando de soportar el dolor, deseo abandonar a la chica en ese sitio pero era peligroso para ella.

—¿Por qué debería de confiar en ti? —Le cuestionó bajando el tono de su voz llevando las manos a su estómago, se sentía cansada y sin fuerzas para pelear.

Malfoy mordió su labio inferior, el dolor era agonizante en la herida temía que se le pudiera infectar, sabía que había algunas cabañas muggles abandonadas a su alrededor.

—Estamos en el parque nacional de Dartmoor, no logré visualizar el maldito Shell cottage donde vive una de las estúpidas comadrejas pobretonas.—Escupió furioso ya que no estaba acostumbrado soportar el dolor físico.— Me ha costado casi una maldita pierna rescatarte de mi tía como para dejar que al primer intento te atrapen.

Hermione apretó fuertemente sus labios, sus piernas se sentían como gelatina ¿Por qué Draco la rescató? ¿Por qué antes de la caída del candelabro vio el rostro de Ronald corriendo hacia ella? Le dolía el pecho, la herida quemaba como hierro incandescente, su mano también estaba lastimada, su cuerpo magullado por los maltratos. Nuevamente sus piernas flaquearon y su vista se nublo pero unos brazos detuvieron su caída.

—Hay que darnos prisa antes de que alguien se de cuenta que estamos aquí. —El chico murmuró molesto, esperaba que la chica al despertar pudiera andar por su propio pie pero fue tiempo perdido. — ¿Crees poder caminar?

Hermione negó con la cabeza lentamente deseaba alejar el cuerpo del hombre pero sin él caería estrepitosamente. El chico de cabellos paso la capa negra por encima de los débiles hombros de la aturdida leona, quien trataba de unir fuerzas para no ser tan débil.

Los dos personajes trataron de caminar pero las piernas de la castaña no respondian e impidiendoles andar. Draco se detuvo y le ayudó a sentarse sobre una roca, se puso en cuclillas frente a ella para invitarla a subir a su espalda. Hermione dudosa del ofrecimiento acomodó la capa y se amolda a esa varonil figura, el olor a sudor mezclado con una cara colonia golpeó sus fosas nasales, aunque deseara escapar su débil cuerpo no se lo permitiría.

Los dos personajes cruzaron un arroyo y deambularon por varias veredas de viejos caminos. Se encontraban en la zona boscosa a mitad del parque nacional, un inmenso páramo los rodeaba así que buscar un refugio en ese sitio era lo más inteligente, hasta que la "come libros" se recuperará. Una mueca de satisfacción y orgullo se dibujó en el proponente rostro de Draco, quien aceleró el paso para dirigirse a la pequeña cabaña de madera abandonada.

—Siempre odie la terquedad muggle pero por primera vez sirven para algo.

Malfoy lanzó descuidadamente a la leona sobre un vieja mecedora que estaba en el pórtico de la entrada. Hermione levantó la vista, grandes gotas de lluvias comenzarona caer, observó al chico enrollarse la muñeca derecha con su saco y rompió el vidrio para abrir la puerta, ingreso al interior sin un gramo de vergüenza.

—Parece que por fin se rindieron las pequeñas cucarachas.— Masculló engreidamente mirando el polvo acumulado a su alrededor.—Será suficiente para protegernos de la lluvia y no morir de frío.

—Explicame que está pasando. —La castaña logró ponerse de pie y se sostuvo del marco de la puerta mirando fijamente a su "secuestrador".—¿Qué sitio es este?

El chico dio un par de pasos en dirección a la leona ya que esta se encontraba a punto de caer, la tomó del brazo para obligarla a entrar y cerró la puerta de golpe, desvió la vista. Honestamente desde que llegaron a ese bosque estaba practicando la excusa justificable que resumiera el porque arriesgó su vida para librar a todos los presos confinados en uno de los calabozos de su mansión. La razón era estúpida y sin sentido así que decidió guardarla para sí mismo.

—En este bosque hay una pequeño barrio mágico.—Una mueca de alegría se dibujó en el labios de la castaña.—No te pongas tan feliz, son casas de campo de algunas familias, es una zona muy exclusiva para …

—¿magos de sangre pura? —Cuestionó temerosa recibiendo una afirmación.

Draco no sabía como decirle a la castaña que esas casas eran habitadas por fieles seguidores del señor tenebroso, en el primer momento que la reconocieran la llevarían de regreso a la mansión Malfoy.

—Es muy peligroso que te vean. —Agregó seriamente. —Mis padres tienen una casa por lo que hace poco hechizamos el bosque para que los muggles no se acercaran.

El rubio movió la cabeza molesto.

—Algunos son muy tercos así que construyeron cabañas que usaban para vacacionar.—Agregó buscando algún objeto que le sirviera para la herida de la pierna.—No pienso hacerte daño, mientras dormías tuve la oportunidad de lastimarte pero no lo hice.

La castaña caminó hacia un viejo sillón con polvo acumulandose sobre las sabanass que lo cubrían, sacudió la prenda para dejarse caer y razonar sobre la situación. Nuevamente sus ojos se enfocaron en Malfoy quien hacía un escandaloso ruido, es como si buscara algo entonces miró el piso, unas gotas de sangre iban dejadas por el camino que recorría. Una herida por encima de la rodilla se dejaba ver.

—Busca una pequeña caja blanca con una cruz roja, debe estar en el baño.—Indicó la castaña tratando de levantarse pero las heridas en su cuerpo la despojaron de su energía vital.

—Lo he encontrado.—Un grito de triunfo se escuchó al fondo, el rubio salió con el objeto en las manos y lo puso sobre la mesa.— ¿Ahora qué hago?

Draco chasqueo la lengua molesto por su ignorancia, eso fue otra de las razones porque no dejó a Hermione sola, sin magia el chico no sabía cómo moverse en el mundo muggle. Hasta encontrar una forma de volver a casa debía crear una alianza con su enemigo, esperaba que el estúpido elfo hubiese llevado a los otros al sitio correcto.

—Usa el algodón con el agua oxigenada para limpiar la herida.—Agregó débilmente tratando de alcanzar los objetos. —¿estás seguro que los dueños no volverán?

El rubio afirmó con la cabeza al notar que las manos de la castaña temblaban, posó sus dedos sobre las de ella para indicarle con la mirada que él lo haría. Era obvio que la chica no estuviera bien después de que su tía la estaba torturando de la manera más cruel posible. Abrió el pantalón para dejar ver la herida donde la sangre no paraba de salir, el esfuerzo al cargarla le cobraba una cara factura.

—Ha sido una herida superficial.—Hermione logró erguirse para tomar el botiquín entre sus manos y revisar su interior.— Hay que coser para que sane más rápido.

—Cuando me lancé para sujetarte me alcanzó uno de los cristales del candelabro—-Mención apretando los dientes para soportar el dolor al limpiar la herida.— ¿Esto es lo que debo usar?

EL chico sujeto una aguja e hilo que le proporcionaba la castaña, quien asintió con la cabeza. Ella deseaba ayudarle pero sus manos no dejaban de temblar, aún recordaba la voz de esa mujer insultandola, maldiciendo a su oído. Nuevamente se abrazó a ella misma recordando que llevaba la capa del rubio.

Malfoy mete el hilo en la aguja para comenzar a cerrar la herida, era una abertura de unos cinco centímetros, apretó los dientes cada vez que la punta entraba y salía de la carne. La sensación era desconcertante y mortal, pensó que se desmayaría pero soportó abogando a su orgullo.

Granger usando sus ultimas fuerzas se puso de pie para caminar hacia un extremo, pasados unos segundo volvió con un vaso de agua, las tuberías funcionaban perfectamente, busco algo entre el botiquín y leyó el slogan sobre la caja. Saco un par de pastillas y se las dejo encima de la caja.

—Son analgésicos, los muggles que vivían aqui eran muy precavidos el botiquín está muy completo.— Agregó débilmente regresando al sillón donde se acurruco en la capa que llevaba consigo.

Draco detuvo su labor para tomar las pastillas dejadas sobre la mesa, el rayo de la tarde le permitió coser la herida sin un contratiempo. La lluvia afuera se escuchaba más agresiva, al terminar su labor levantó la mirada descubriendo como nuevamente la leona se quedaba dormida acurrucada en su capa negra, era su favorita.

El rubio echó la cabeza hacia atrás y se giró a mirar como las gotas de lluvia golpeaban las ventanas, dentro de poco iba a anochecer y el frío sería terrible, por su mente no cruzaba la idea de compartir capa con la impura. Cerró los ojos cansado por el dolor extendiéndose en su cuerpo. Él tampoco sabía qué camino seguir. Su misión era dejar a Hermione en el "refugio de la bahía" de Bill Weasley y desaparecer, nunca creyò que su varita se fuera a romper o que no pudiera llegar a su destino final.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Sé que debería dejar de iniciar fanfics pero no puedo quedarme con las ganas, ustedes saben que trato de actualizar todas mis historias. Este fanfic será corto, de unos 10 cap, mas o menos. Espero les guste y no olviden decirme que les parece la idea. Saludos.


	2. Flower

Draco despertó pasadas un par de horas entonces se percató que ya no era visible la área de afuera, había comenzado anochecer enfocó sus ojos en la chica acostada en el sillón delante de él. Granger temblaba y tenía espasmos, consecuencia de las heridas provocadas por la tortura de su tía. Si esas heridas no eran atendidas su condición empeora, por lo tanto la posibilidad de escapar de ahí disminuían. Se puso de pie para deambular por el sitio.

La cabaña se encontraba distribuida en una sola planta. Existía solo una habitación con una cama matrimonial, un baño y media cocina abierta hacia la sala. Era un lugar relativamente pequeño. La chimenea tenía un par de troncos de madera. EL rubio se arrodillo frente aquella chimenea cerró los ojos para tratar de concentrarse en un hechizo que le ayudará, era casi imposible para los magos no disciplinados realizar magia sin varita.

—Incendio.—Comentó débilmente pero nada sucedió.

Draco se puso de pie llevando las manos a la cabeza y girar sobre su propio eje, se dirigió a la cocina, sabía que los muggles usaban artículos para crear fuego quizá podría encontrar algo. Logró ver por una de las ventanas traseras que contaba con una pequeña bodega, cuando encontrará algo para cubrirse de la lluvia tenía pensado investigar qué había allí. La lluvia se hizo más fuerte así como la ventisca más fría, se abrazó a sí mismo maldiciendo a leona que robo su capa.

Después de un par de horas, encontró unas velas, muchas para su sopresa quizá ese sitio era alguna cabaña para parejas ya que encontró objetos muy extraños. Aprueba y error logró entedender como funcionaban un encendedor que encontró dentro de una caja. Se quemó las mangas de la camisa y los dedos pero logró encender una vela. Descubrió un pequeña botella con un líquido de olor horrendo, ahí se explicaba cómo se usaba para encender una chimenea.

Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en su rostro, al final no era el inútil que todos sus conocidos decían. Posó la palmas de sus manos abiertas ante el calor de la chimenea.

—Ron...—Un ligero gemido escapó de los apretados labios de la chica.—Ronald...

Hermione gritó en shock, rápidamente Draco corrió hacia ella para calmarla estaba delirando debido a la fiebre causada por las heridas en su pecho. Si Hermione no se recuperaba pronto todo su plan se vendría abajo, le prometió a sus padres volver en un par de semanas, hasta ese momento ellos le ayudarían a cubrir su espalda.

—Granger.—Susurró al oído de la chica pero esta continuaba con los ojos apretados.—¿Granger? ¿Me escuchas?

Draco no recibió respuesta así que apretó los dientes molesto por la comprometedora situación en la que se encontraba. No le agradaba la idea de fungir el papel de enfermero de la insoportable come libros pero no era una opción dejarla morir. Si ella no llegaba en unos días a esa casa en la Bahía significaba volver a fallar en una misión. Estaba cansado de ser un fracaso para su familia, de fallar.

—Granger, que quede claro que lo que voy hacer no es por gusto.—Le comentó con un grave tono de voz.—No te dejaré morir.

El chico caminó hacia la habitación principal descubriendo que aún se preservan algunas mantas polvorosa pero limpias entonces descubrió una chimenea de metal más pequeña, dentro tenía restos de madera supuso que de esa manera la habitación se podía mantener caliente. Llevo un par de pedazos de madera e intentó calentar, solo esperaba que no quemara la casa o causara un desastre, después de unos minutos la única recámara se calentó. Una sonrisa de autosuficiencia se dibujó en sus labios.

—Granger debo llevarte a la habitación.—Comentó nuevamente a una adormilada chica que continuaba moviéndose como si tuviera pesadillas. —Estarás más cómoda en la cama.

Nuevamente no recibió respuesta la tomó en sus brazos para llevarla a la habitación, ni en sus más locos sueños creyó que terminaría llevando a la cama a esa insoportable ratón de biblioteca. La acomodo sobre la cama destendida, la sacudió antes de acomodarla. Sus ojos se dirigieron al pecho, continuaban las heridas de los crucios, debía curarlas.

—Granger tengo que curar esas heridas, en serio no me agrada la idea de tener que verte esos pequeños limones que tienes como pechos.— Soltó de golpe alcanzando el botiquín.

Malfoy anteriormente ya había desnudado a una chica, la presión de conocidos sobre su padre lo obligaron a iniciarse en el mundo de las relaciones sexuales. No la agradaba recordar su primera vez , fue una situación embarazosa y que sinceramente deseaba olvidar. Los siguientes encuentros mejoraron pero no deseaba repetirlos.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en la chica, ahí nada tuvo que ver con el deseo carnal, nunca la mustia de Gryffindor le pareció atractiva, ni mucho menos bonita.

—Granger despierta.—Soltó en un suspiro la mencionada solo movió la cabeza sin abrir los ojos.

El rubio se llenó de valentía para desabotonar el suéter seguido de la blusa, el pecho quedó al descubierto y el sostén de encaje rosa expuesto. Draco desvió la mirada debido a que esa prende la parecio "linda" y se enfocó en las heridas. Los cortes eran finos y pequeños, físicamente la maldición no era detectable pero internamente sabía que la chica continuaba sufriendo. Al mirar aquellos montes, en definitiva no eran limones, pensó el rubio pasando el algodón con agua oxigenada para limpiar la zona afectada. Al terminar le puso algunas gasas, los cortes no eran profundos por lo tanto no había peligro, continuó con la inspección hasta llegar a su antebrazo donde una frase estaba escrita "mudblood".

—Mi tia es una desquiciada loca.— Susurró en tono amargo .—Espero que no tarden en matarla.

Esa marca fue limpiada, odiaba a su tía, odiaba a los conocidos de sus padres, a todas esas asquerosas familias de sangre pura, se odiaba a sí mismo por ser como ellos y por los tantos años que trató de ser como ellos. Ahora sabía que nada honorable venía de ser un asqueroso mortifago. Era simplemente magos arrogantes siguiendo a un loco genocida. Abotonó las prendas y colocó su capa encima del cuerpo de la chica, tomó asiento en un mullido sillón a un lado de la cama.

Malfoy trató de cerrar los ojos pero los labios secos de la castaña, sus quejidos le recordaban que aún no terminaba su tarea. Nuevamente se puso de pie buscando algo de agua o comida. No era tan complicado aprender a usar los métodos muggles pero le llevaban bastante tiempo entenderlos. Encontró algunas latas con imágenes de comida, no estaba muys seguro si fueran comestibles.

—Granger, necesito que despiertes antes de que me muera de hambre.—Volvió a comentar a la quejosa chica poniéndole un trapo húmedo sobre la frente.

Se acercó un poco más el sillón a la cama, no sin antes apagar la chimenea de la sala, no necesitaba seguir quemando mas leña innecesariamente si funcionaba aquella estufa de metal en la habitación. Tomó una de las cobijas para abrigarse tenía hambre y le preocupaba el estado de la castaña. Sin ella todo se vendría abajo, estiró la mano para posarla encima de la chica quien automáticamente se aferró a ella.

—Ron.—Nuevamente susurro débil. La castaña apretó aquella mano, se aferró a ella como si fuera su tabla salvavidas.

—No puedo creer que llames a la comadreja.—Dibujó una media sonrisa cargada de burla.—Una comadreja y un ratón de biblioteca. Hacen buena pareja.

El chico sostuvo aquella mano durante el resto de la noche, continuó aplicando compresas frías para bajar la fiebre y se quedó dormido ya entrada la mañana.

Los pesados párpados de Hermione se fueron separando, lentamente sus pupilas se fueron enfocando en su alrededor, se encontraba tibia y el olor a lavanda combinado con manzanas llegó a sus fosas nasales. Le agradaba la esencia, el dolor en su cuerpo continuaba agobiando pero la sensación de su entorno la reconforto. Detectó que su mano está aferrada a otra, el contacto era suave pero frío. Liberó a la persona del agarre entonces descubrió al chico durmiendo a un lado suyo, sobre un mullido sillón, cuando se noto libre se acomodo para continuar durmiendo.

La castaña llevó la vista al techo ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí?

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero les guste este pequeño capitulo. No olviden dejarme sus comentarios sobre la historia y gracias a esas personas que me leen. Saludos y cuidense.


	3. Peache

Hermione se sentía perdida por la situación, minutos antes de desmayarse recordaba haber visto a Rondal saltando para salvarla, él fue su héroe ¿Verdad? apretó los ojos cansada. Su cuerpo continuaba doliendo pero estaba más tranquila llevo las manos a la heridas descubriendo que fueron vendadas por manos torpes pero hicieron un buen trabajo. Se amoldo a la prenda cubriendola, le gustaba el olor y el calor desprendiendo. El sillón delante de ella estaba vacío. Un gruñido escapó de su estómago.

—Yo también muero de hambre.—Una grave voz captó su atención, Draco estaba bajo el umbral con una lata en cada mano.— No digo comúnmente esto pero necesito tu ayuda.

El rubio se acercó para poner las latas delante de la chica, quien se tuvo que sentar para leer mejor. Era comida enlatada muggle, verificó la fecha de caducidad. Rápidamente lanzó las latas al piso como si recordara algo importante ¿Qué diablos hacía ahí? anteriormente no contaba con la fuerza suficiente para enfrentarlo pero era tiempo de saber qué hacía ahí.

—¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Porqué me trajiste aquí? —Le cuestionó molesta, no le agradaba la presencia de Draco.—Necesito explicaciones Malfoy.

—El estupido elfo se encargó de tus amigos.—Draco comentó rascando la parte trasera de la cabeza para tomar nuevamente las latas del piso .— Me dijo que la casa de Bill Weasley se encontraba por esta zona así que cuando visualizaba el sitio pensaba en este bosque, fue mi error.

La castaña levantó el ceño dejando ver su desconfianza. Esa historia no la convencía ¿Porque ahora el rubio les ayudaba? Él formaba parte del ejército de Voldemort, era uno de los seguidores más fieles e íntimos ¿Por Qué lo traicionaría? era obvio que no podía confiar en él. Era una rastrera serpiente. Entonces miró las vendas en su mano, pecho y la capa cubriendola. Él curó sus heridas, la mantuvo caliente y cuido de su fiebre.

—Las latas tiene sopa, las puedes abrir con un abrelatas o un cuchillo.—Indicó la chica señalando los objetos en manos del rubio.—No han caducado así que son comestibles. ¿Por qué ibas a llevarme a casa de Bill?

—En un inicio el plan era liberar a Lovegood y los otros pero ustedes llegaron así que tuvimos que improvisar.—El rubio se puso de pie caminando hacia la puerta por donde desapareció, minutos despues volvio con toda la bandeja donde estaban los utensilios de cocina.—¿Cuál es el maldito abrelatas?

La castaña escogió el utensilio correcto para tomar una lata y enseñarle al chico. Nunca antes vio a un Draco tan desesperado o que sus ojos brillaran de tanta emoción, no estaba segura cuanto tiempo llevaba dormida. El chico le arrebató la lata y el utensilio. Nuevamente salió de la habitación sin siquiera dar las gracias y ofrecerle algo de comer. La chica trató de ponerse de pie pero el cansancio la doblegó por ello se volvió a recostar en la cama. Pasaron unos minutos y algunos quejidos provenientes de la sala para que un delicioso olor se introdujera entre sus fosas nasales, era sopa, separó sus párpados descubriendo un tazón frente a su cara.

—Necesitas fuerzas.—Un tazón con una cuchara fue dejada a un lado de la cama, encima de buro.— No pienso darte en la boca.

El chico caminó hacia la puerta pero se detuvo bajo el umbral para girarse.

—¿Te gustan las duraznos en almibar?— Le cuestionó a lo que la chica asintió con la cabeza volviéndose a sentar en la cama.— Abrí una lata sin etiqueta y honestamente odio los duraznos.

—Te van mejor la manzanas ¿Verdad? —Le cuestionó seriamente recordando que siempre llevaba una en la mano.

Draco levantó los hombros y caminó hacia la mesa donde un plato de desagradable sopa lo esperaba. Ahí se sentó para comer, exista un desastre total ya que cometió varios errores al tratar de calentar la comida. Lavo algunos artículos agradeciendo a Salazar que hubiera agua limpia y no tuviera que hacer sus necesidades como un animal salvaje bajo la lluvia. Granger devoró la sopa con rapidez, su estómago no se llenó pero entonces el rubio apareció con otro tazón con duraznos, les hacía gestos como si fuera la peor sustancia ante sus ojos.

La chica estiró los brazos para recibir el tazón y observó cómo el chico también llevaba otra jarra de agua. ¿Porqué se tomaba tantas atenciones para salvarla?

—Ronald fue quién me salvó ¿Verdad? —Le cuestiono mordiendo el durazno mientras el chico recogía los platos.—No entiendo porque tú estás conmigo.

—Lamento romper tu corazón pero no era la comadreja.—El chico soltó desviando la mirada.— Granger voy a confiar en tí porque necesito que hagas lo mismo conmigo. Sé que no hay razones pero ahora ambos estamos atorados en este maldito bosque encantado hasta que pare de llover.

El chico dejo los trastes sobre una mesa y caminó hacia el sillón donde se sentó y miró fijamente a la chica, ladeó la cabeza dejándose caer sobre el respaldo del sillón.

—Mi padre es un experto en las pociones así que junto a mi padrino, Severus, crearon una poción multijugos más duradera y rápida.—El chico mostró un par de frasquitos guardados entre sus cosas.— Tuve que usar un cabello de tu comadreja para salvarte y no dudaran de mi lealtad.

—Jugar para dos bandos es tan típico de las serpientes.—Argumento con decepción y mordiendo otro durazno.— ¿por qué iban a salvar a los chicos?

Draco jalo su cabello hacia atrás, no pensaba confesarle toda la verdad a la castaña. Era un asunto que no le interesaba, quedarse atorados no significa que se volvieran amigos o algo por el estilo simplemente debían soportarse hasta que la lluvia se detuviera y encontrar la forma de llegar a la casa de la comadreja. Ya en ese sitio su misión o mejor dicho su favor quedaría saldado con su padrino, él podría volver a la mansión seguir con sus propios planes y la leona a su papel de heroína.

—Es un favor que nos pedía Snape y no me preguntes más porque no hay más razones.—Le contestó poniéndose de pie.—La lluvia va durar una semana y es peligrosa, yo junto a unos amigos hemos embrujado el bosque para que los muggles se alejaran del barrio mágico. Creo son toda las respuestas que necesitas.

El chico se puso de pie para caminar hacia la puerta, había encontrado un par de libros, la literatura muggle no era de sus favoritas pero de algo servía mantener su mente ocupada y no volverse loco con el silencio o los sollozos de la chica. Nuevamente se detuvo bajo el umbral, se giró para encarar a una seria chica, quien mantenía la vista en el plato de duraznos.

—La comadreja pobretona hubiese deseado salvarte, si la idea de que él fue tu héroe te reconforta sigue creyendo eso.—Argumentó seriamente el rubio , la pobretona y sangre sucia hacían una horrorosa pareja, que quizá iba a terminar en desastre.

La mencionada asintió, era extraño sentirse reconfortada por palabras de un chico que por tantos años la insultó. Las preguntas continuaban aglomerandose en su cabeza y era obvio que Malfoy no iba aclararlas. Los único hecho real era que Malfoy iba a procurar su bienestar hasta llevarla a casa de Bill, no debía temerle por el momento. Se terminó los duraznos para dejar el traste a un lado y volver a la cama. Su estómago estaba lleno y su corazón más tranquilo al pensar que sus amigos estaban bien.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero les guste este mini capitulo, el fanfic será corto pero me gusta llevarlo con calma. Gracias a las personas que se toman el tiempo de dejar un review. Saludos!


	4. Addictive

Un estruendoso ruido se coló por los oídos de Draco quien se puso de pie con un leño en las manos. Como existía un barrio mágico cercano era obvio que todos los bastardos seguidores de la sangre estaban alerta, enfocó su vista encontrando a una chica en el piso, lanzó el pedazo de madera a un lado para correr hasta donde estaba. Había anochecido y el sitio estaba a oscuras, por ello una bruja se había tropezado con algunas cajas dejadas por el pasillo.

—Se ha apagado la vela de mi cuarto.—Una débil voz femenina susurro, el rubio se quedó dormido en la sala sin acordarse en poner más leños a la estufa de Hermione.— Luces aburrido.

—He estado encerrado en este lugar más de 36 horas, tú porque has dormido la mayor parte.—Contestó firmemente para ayudarle a ponerse de pie.— Regresa a la habitación ahorita te llevo mas velas.

La chica mordió su labio inferior insegura de cómo expresar su pequeña situación personal, llevaba bastante tiempo aguantándose las ganas de ir al baño, no estaba segura donde se encontraba y su estómago simplemente no soportaba. Tragándose todo su orgullo se armó de valor.

—¿Dondé está el baño? —Le cuestiono evadiendo la mirada, Draco dibujo una burlona sonrisa para señalar una puerta al fondo.— ¿Funciona?

El chico asintió nuevamente con esa burlona sonrisa que lo caracterizaba, entonces la castaña levantó la cabeza orgullosa y se dirigió hacia el destino tratando de no lucir desesperada. Malfoy se mantuvo en su posición para después caminar hacia la cocina, él había ido al baño antes por lo cual no había papel. Los dedos del hombre divagan entre los cajones de la alacena para buscar algo que pudiera darle a la castaña.

—¿Malfoy? —Un ligero hilo de voz traspaso por la puerta de madera, las mejillas de la chica eran de un tono rojo intenso.—¿Malfoy?

El mencionado dibujo una mueca de triunfo al encontrar algunos rollos empolvados, eran toallas de papel para la cocina, salió hacia el pasillo que llevaba al baño, tapo su boca con el dorso de la mano para detener el sonido de su burlona risa.

—Granger ¿Sucede algo? —Cuestiono inocentemente recargándose en la pared del pasillo con el rollo en sus manos.—¿Algún problema?

Hermione llevó las manos a su rostro para taparlo y callar sus gritos internos, sus ansias por el baño le imposibilitan primer verificar que contará con todos los artículos necesarios, ahora ahí estaba sentada, avergonzada y oscuras en un frío baño que congelaba su trasero.

—No hay papel.— Soltó en un hilo de voz mordiendo el labio inferior, la idea de usar un calcetín saltó a su cabeza pero hacia demasiado frio para andar sin una calceta.— ¿Puedes buscar algo?

—Deja ver.— Soltó el rubio con un falso tono de voz, extrañamente saber que la leona pasaba un mal momento por su culpa lo reanimaba.— Temo que no, Granger tendrás que usar una calceta.

Hermione deseaba que la tierra la tragara en ese precioso momento, su cuerpo seguía doliendo, la sopa fue pasable pero no lo suficiente para calmar su hambre, no iba andar con el trasero sucio o con un pie desnudo. Malfoy al no recibir una respuesta decido separarse de la pared y caminar hacia el baño.

—He encontrado algo pero no sé si te sirva.—Toco levemente la puerta de madera.

Granger se tragó su orgullo y sus mejillas se volvieron rojas por lo cual quitó el seguro y entre abrió la puerta, el chico metió la mano desviando la vista a otro punto. El intercambio se llevó con éxito y Malfoy camino hacia la sala. Molestar a la come libros siempre era divertido y lo sacaba de su aburrimiento. El rubio saltó encima del sofá para volver a enfocar sus ojos en un libro que trataba de leer, honestamente le pareció entretenido, el título era "Jane Eyre"; era una total novela romántica pero se encontraba fastidiado.

Sus ojos se enfocaron en las líneas dejadas antes de quedarse dormido, acercó la vela para continuar. El señor Rochester era un completo desgraciado por atormentar a la pobre niñera, le agradaba.

Unos minutos pasaron y la bruja salió del baño mucho más tranquila que cuando entro, sujetándose de las paredes caminó hacia donde el chico sentado en el sofá enfoca la vista en un libro. Un dolor en su pecho le obligó a doblarse sobre su abdomen, nuevamente un gemido de dolor escapó entre sus labios.

Draco levantó la cabeza y llevo los ojos hacia la chica, dejo el libro sobre la mesa para saltar fuera del sillón y caminar hacia donde estaba la bruja, sin cruzar palabra con ella la sujetó por la cintura para cargarla.

—¿Qué haces?—Cuestionó sorprendida por la repentina muestra de caballerosidad.— Malfoy…

—Deja de retorcerte como una maldito mooncalf.—Espeto cansado caminando en dirección a la sala donde la acomodo encima del sillón.—Voy a prender la estufa.

Hermione se acomodó en el sofá, su espalda dolía de tanto estar acostada llevó la vista al libro deshojado que descansaba sobre la mesa, se estiró para leer el título. Una irónica sonrisa se formo en su rostro al descubrir que el prepotente de Draco leía una novela rosa, cuando quiso burlarse una capa cayó en sus hombros.

—No prendas aún la estufa.—La chica comentó acomodándose debajo de la prenda.—Me he cansado de la cama.

—Aquí tampoco hay mucha diversión.—EL rubio se dejó caer a un lado de la chica quien levantaba el libro.—Me gusta el nombre de Jane, por eso lo escogí.

Granger rodó los ojos para después llevarlos a contemplar las llamas de la chimenea, ni en sus peores sueños se imagino esa escena, ella compartiendo un sillón con su peor enemigo. Ese niño grosero que tantas veces la lastimo, la insultó simplemente por no provenir de una familia de magos. Apretó los dientes, sentimientos encontrados formaban una tormenta en su pecho.

—¿Te duele?—El chico cuestionó preocupado al notar como su compañera de casa trillaba los dientes estresada. —Puedo llevarte a la habitación.

La castaña bajó la cabeza para negar con un movimiento horizontal, le era imposible conversar decentemente con él.

—¿Por qué Malfoy? —Cuestiono con un amargo tono de voz llevando los dedos de su mano izquierda hacia el brazo derecho, ahi existia una marca con la frase "Sangre sucia".— No puedo …

El chico enfoco sus ojos en ese antebrazo, ella fue torturada con una de las maldiciones prohibidas, marcada como si se tratara de un animal salvaje, los insultos de su tía aún se colaban en sus sueños. Él junto a toda su familia permitió que fuera atormentada por una demente, él se quedó de pie sin intervenir o hacer algo.

—Mi tia es una demente, no hagas caso a sus palabras y trata de olvidar.— Susurró con un nudo en la garganta.— Eres una gran bruja.

—Lo que ella me dijo es lo mismo que llevas tiempo repitiendo.—Levantó la mirada para enfrentarlo con un gesto de desagrado.-—Soy una maldita sangre…

El hombre de un rápido movimiento llevó la mano a esa boca impidiendo que terminara la frase, no era necesario que su labios mencionan tan despectivo término, ella era una hija de muggles. Ella era Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo e insufrible chica de Gryffindor. Lo dicho por él o su tía fueron palabras sin sentido.

—Siempre he sido un imbécil. —Comentó desviando la mirada hacia otro punto de la sala.—Eres demasiado lista para hacer caso de las palabras de un idiota, eres mejor que eso.

Los dos personajes se quedaron en silencio ante la frágil luz que regalaba la chimenea y algunas velas encendidas. Granger echó la cabeza hacia atrás para mirar el viejo techo, sin duda estaba soñando o cayó en otra dimensión, una donde Malfoy no es el desgraciado que siempre fue. No quiso cerrar los ojos porque el rastreo de Bellatrix se dibujaba y la sensación quemando su cuerpo aparecía, de cierta manera estar junto al chico le daba tranquilidad. Una mano le arrebató el libro entonces ladeo la cabeza observando como el rubio lo abria.

—"Ya te lo he dicho, lector, que había comenzado a amar a Mr Rochester. Y no podía dejar de ahora de amarle, porque no repararse en mi; porque transcurrieron horas sin que sus ojos buscaron los míos, porque nuestras miradas estuvieran dedicadas exclusivamente a otra mujer, porque, si se fijaba casualmente en mi, se apresuraba a apartar la vista. ".—Leó tranquilamente el hombre sin apartar la vista de las líneas.

La castaña se acurruco en el sofá para continuar con el relato, ella había leído la novela unos años antes, descubrió que el tono de voz de Malfoy se volvió agradable cuando no soltaba insultos. Al frente miró unos duraznos en un tazón, Malfoy estiró un brazo para tomar el objeto y ponerlo en su regazo así que Hermione comenzó a comer. Si estaba en un sueño no le desagradaba.

* * *

 **Notas de la autor** a: Aqui tenemos un mini cap para que no extrañen el fanfic. Gracias a esas personas que dejan review y claro a todas aquellas que siguen la historia. Muchas gracias y saludos.


	5. Rose

Malfoy estaba recargado en el umbral de la puerta mirando fijamente a la chica que se movía nerviosamente entre las cobijas, después de la lectura de algunos capítulos de la novela, se quedo dormida y la fiebre volvió. La llevo cargada y la arropo, tuvo que ponerle paños fríos en la frente para bajar la temperatura, recordaba lo leído en libros referente a los consecuencia de un crucio, la guerra era personal así que solo ella podría combatir con las consecuencias.

Camino hacia al interior de la habitación para sentarse en el borde de la cama, posó los dedos sobre una de sus manos. Granger era una bruja fuera de su liga, muchos años antes su madre se lo hizo ver, claro que nunca estuvo enamorado de ella, ni sus ojos la llegaron a observar con otras intenciones pero después de conocerla en su primer año no dejo de hablar de la comelibros en la mansión, lo insufrible que era, su madre en un momento de ternura se burló de él.

— _Draco algunos niños suelen molestar a la niña que les gusta porque les agrada_.— Mencionó la mujer con una soberbia mirada.— _No pongas tus ojos en una sangre sucia ¿Entendido_?

El rubio esa ocasión hizo un gesto de asco y dejo de hablar de la bruja porque nunca sus ojos la iban a mirar de otra manera. Llevaba dos días conviviendo con Hermione, claramente nunca se volvieran amigos pero no era lo suficiente engreído para no aceptar que ella era una grandiosa bruja y que él no era el gran mago que tanto le inculcaron. Era un remedio de hombre, una cobarde serpiente que desesperadamente busca salvar su cabeza, alejó sus dedos al comprobar que la fiebre descendía. Quería salvarla para remendar su error.

—Te llevare con la comadreja para que tengas muchos mamíferos de cabellos rojos.—Comentó en tono de burla, reir y hacer bromas era su último muro de defensa.—Aquella ocasión no pude salvar a la profesora Burbage, pero no cometeré el mismo error contigo.

Se puso de pie para caminar hacia la puerta. El asesinato de la profesora Charity Burbage en el comedor de su casa fue la catalizador necesario para entender que Voldemort era un loco genocida sin escrúpulos. Los gritos desesperados de esa mujer lo acosaban en las noches, su muerte descansaba en su conciencia por ello decidió hacer algo para ir contra ese monstruo que se apoderó de su mansión, controló su vida.

Hermione abrió los ojos después de escuchar la puerta cerrarse, se acurruco en la capa, el aroma a la insoportable colonia de Malfoy continuaba impregnada, muchas veces antes la detesto pero, ahora, se acostumbró a la esencia del hombre. Llevó sus ojos al sillón a un lado, una sonrisa de dibujo entre sus labios. Un libro con el título de Jane Eyre descansaba, un pedazo de papel dejaba ver lo avanzado que el chico iba en su lectura.

* * *

Sin saber porque las energías volvieron a su cuerpo, se dispuso a salir de la cama con la capa enrollada a su cuerpo caminó en dirección a la puerta. Al abrirla se encontró con un chico acostado en el sillón tratando de jugar con una vieja pelota. Draco se asomo por el respaldo del sillón enfocando sus ojos en la recién levantada.

—Me he cansado de estar acostada.—Comunicó caminando lentamente hacia la sala, echo un vistazo rápido a su alrededor.—Has estado ocupado explorando.

Los pocos muebles estaban abiertos, objetos regados en el piso como si un inexperto ladrón hubiese entrado tratando de buscar objetos de valor. La castaña se enfocó en una pequeña caja de madera con unas figuras de color negro y blanco, era un juego muggle llamado damas inglesas. Draco se sentó en el sofá observando como la chica levantaba la caja, llego a ver jugar a su padre con su padrino era un juego muggle, en teoría prohibido pero en la casa Malfoy muchas reglas de sangre noble se rompieron.

—¿Quieres jugar una partida?— La castaña cuestionó llevando las piezas sobre la mesa, donde había una serie de platos sucios.—No eres muy limpio que digamos.

—Por eso tengo elfos.—EL rubio contestó ofendido recogiendo los trastos y llevándolos a la cocina donde tomó un trapo para limpiar la superficie de la mesa.—¿Que vamos apostar Granger?

La mencionada levantó una de las cejas intrigada por el cuestionamiento, arrugó su barbilla y levanto los hombros como si no entendiera lo que quería decir. Draco soltó un suspiro, la piel de la chica brillaba debido al sudor en el que estuvo envuelta por su fiebre.

—Un baño caliente.— EL hombre comentó picaramente por lo cual la castaña hizo un puchero de molestia.—Si me ganas yo te calentare agua y te llenare la tina para que te des un baño.

Malfoy tapó la nariz con su dedos simulando que un mal olor se desprendía del cuerpo de la castaña.

—Lo necesitas.— La leona entrecerró los ojos ofendida aunque también avergonzada ya que no era mala idea un reconfortante baño.—Si yo gano ¿Qué harás por mi?

La chica llevó el dedo índice a la barbilla ¿Qué podía hacer ella si apenas se podía ponerse de pie? apretó los dientes fuertemente sin saber que darle al chico, claramente hasta ese momento ella necesitaba más de él, que viceversa. Le llevó un buen tiempo decidir su respuesta, por ello sin muchas ideas en la cabeza, negó con la cabeza dejando entrever que no tenía idea.

—¿Sabes cocinar?—La castaña frunció la nariz negando con la cabeza, Draco rodó los ojos.— Bueno eso fue sexista, creo cuando salgamos de este bosque y estemos en un barrio muggle me vas a invitar una cena decente ¿Te parece?

La castaña con un burlona sonrisa asintió, lo bueno era que siempre cargaba con algo de efectivo muggle. Ambos brujos dieron inicio a la primera partida de ajedrez, para sorpresa de la leona aquella serpiente se defendía muy bien en un juego de mesa completamente muggle. La primera partida la ganó la castaña pero Draco le negocio que fuera 2 de 3, para la segunda él se llevó el triunfo.

—Esta táctica la usa mucho mi padrino Severus, mi padre terminó furioso por caer en el mismo truco cada año.—Comentó de golpe emocionado de poder conversar con otra persona, llevaba dos días en esa casa sin nada que hacer.—Mamá tenía que intervenir para que mi padre no hiciera berrinche.

—Parece que tu mamá siempre ha sido la mediadora en tu familia.— Argumento intrigada por saber mas de esa desagradable familia.—No pensé que les gustaran los objetos o juegos de origen muggle.

La última frase fue dicha con un cierto tono venoso, como si dejara ver su hipocresía de sangre pura, Malfoy no se ofendió por el comentario o intención que tenían esas palabras.

—Mi padrino Severus es una persona muy inteligente así que suele traer "objetos" muggles que pueden interesarle a mi padre, ambos tienes sus propias reglas es como si fueran hermanos, además ambos adoran a mi madre, se podría decir que los cuatro somos Familia.— Continuó confesando moviendo las fichas emocionado por ganarle a la leona.—Quizá somos unos snob, unos egocentricos y bastardos adoradores de las sangre pura pero somos humanos con debilidades, con demasiadas, pero unidos como una familia.

Hermione mordió el labio inferior, quizá los malos no eran tan malos, le costaba mucho pensar que los Malfoy eran personas normales, siempre las imagino como personajes de una novela de terror, donde los sentimentalismos no interesan y solo están cegados por sus tontos prejuicios.

—Yo siempre quize tener un hermano o hermana, no tantos como la comadreja pero un compañero de juegos no era mala idea .—Nuevamente el rubio comentaba, llevaba dos días sin decir palabra así que escuchar su hermosa voz era un efecto adictivo.- —¿Tienes hermanos?

—No, soy hija única y entiendo tu sentimiento.—Contestó entrecerrando los ojos para pensar mejor su siguiente movimiento.— Mis padres eran muy sobreprotectores, mi madre tuvo un par de abortos antes de tenerme así que era la niña milagro para ellos.

Draco llevó la mirada a la chica, no era tan diferentes sus orígenes, en su caso fue el primer hijo de Narcissa Malfoy pero el embarazo fue un martirio, su vida estuvo en peligro muchos meses por eso su padre se negó a tener otro hijo, el miedo de perder a su esposa lo sobrepaso.

—Cuando era pequeño mis únicos compañeros de juegos eran los elfos domésticos, los pobres llegaron a sufrir mucho conmigo porque era muy travieso.— Se atrevió a confesar mirando la manera que la chica mordió su pulgar para enfocarse en la partida.—Me encantaba pasar los fines de semana en la tétrica casa de mi padrino, tenía muchos libros de magia oscura y me enseñaba hacer pociones, nos quedábamos hasta noche en un viejo sillón mientras él me contaba sobre la mitología muggle.

Hermione levantó el rostro para fijarse en el rostro de alegría de Draco, él adoraba a Severus mientras miles de estudiantes lo odiaban. Nunca se imaginó que ese amargado hombre fuera capaz de ser amable o dulce pero Malfoy describe a un padrino amable y hasta cariñoso.

—Mi padre también me leía cuentos antes de dormir por eso desarrollé mi fascinación por la lectura, me gustaba oír su voz de antes de ir a la cama pero cuando crecí dejó de hacerlo.-—La castaña inflo las mejillas de manera cómica.—Mis padres son cuidadosos, amorosos y estrictos por eso me volví una fanática por la disciplina y apego a las normas.

—La comadreja y cara rajada te volvieron una rebelde sin causa.—Draco jugaba con la ficha entre sus dedos, habían pasados minutos desde que dejaron en pausa la partida para jugar con las fichas. —Inteligente, valiente y una justiciera social, tus padres han hecho un buen trabajo.

La mencionada desvió la mirada, las palabras, el tono de voz de Malfoy la hacían dudar de la veracidad de esa realidad, sospechaba que se encontraba en un extraño sueño o le jugaban una cruel broma.

—Aunque admitamos también eres una insufrible sabelotodo, roedora de bibliotecas y la chica con el cabello más rebelde que he visto.—Ladeo su sonrisa con un tono burlesco.—No eres tan perfecta.

La leona respiro con tranquilidad, ahí estaba el estúpido Malfoy con sus "insultos", agredecia no la llamara sangre sucia. Los dos personajes continuaron conversando de múltiples temas, experiencias de niños con sus protectores padres. Malfoy no podía creer que los muggles necesitaran sanadores especiales para sus dientes, eran sumamente raros. La lluvia continuaba cayendo fuera de la vieja cabaña y la oscuridad nuevamente inundaba el paisaje, esa noche ninguno de los dos se sentía solo.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Espero les guste el capitulo, muchas gracias por leer y por dejar reviews. Saludos.


	6. Puntos Cardinales

Hermione se encontraba sentada sobre una silla con los brazos cruzados a la altura del pecho, los labios fruncidos dejaban ver su clara molestia. Le frustraba la forma tan burda e inepta que su compañero trataba de calentar el agua. En un inicio trató de guiarlo pero el rubio la confronta molesto, ya que nadie mandaba a un Malfoy.

Draco en un inicio acepto los "consejos" de la leona pero el tono usado y las continuas críticas negativas le obligaron a callar a la mujer y enviarla a un rincón para no escuchar sus berridos, en ocasiones la bruja era desesperante y mandona.

—Lo he hecho muy bien señorita Granger sin sus continuos "consejos" pero ahora necesito su visto bueno.—El hombre, que llevaba las mangas remangadas camino en dirección a una malhumorada castaña.— No quiero que se congele, ni se cosa como un pollo.

—Eres un pedante brujo incapaz de escuchar un consejo, solo quería ayudar.—Contestó con un puchero dirigiéndose al baño y evadiendo la mano que le ofrecía su compañero.— Eres demasiado terco y tiene serios problemas con la autoridad.

EL rubio rodó los ojos ¿esa chica no podía ser amable después de dejarla ganar?, era una complicada bruja que se molesto simplemente porque no aceptó su ayuda o instrucciones. Granger no podía creer lo que veía, el baño estaba lleno de velas, el vapor del agua daba entender que estaba caliente, tomó asiento en el borde para meter los dedos, un relajante baño se le antojaba, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se puso de pie.

—Yo también llevo un par de días sin bañarme ¿Podemos compartir la tina? —La grave y seductora voz resonó a espaldas de la chica, quien se giró sorprendida y aterrorizada por la idea.— Así no desperdiciemos agua, podrías tallar mi espalda y yo la tuya ¿Qué dices?

EL rubio levanto la ceja con cierto aire coqueto, al castaña dio un par de pasos hacía atrás aterrorizada, ella nunca antes había vista un chico desnudo, bueno una ocasión cuando entro sin tocar a la habitación de los gemelos, pero no vio mucho.

Hermione colocó las manos sobre el pecho del chico para alejarlo, nuevamente volvía cuestionar la salud mental de la serpiente ¿Este era el real Draco Malfoy? ¿qué tanto tuvo que sufrir para convertirse en ese mago tan distinto al hígado de los primeros años en el colegio? .

—No tienes tanta suerte.—Susurro acercando su rostro, entonces dejó ver un una polvorosa toalla.—Eres tan fácil de asustar.

—Eres un imbécil.—Espetó furiosa y sonrojada tomando aquella prendas.—Anda salte, serpiente pervertida.

Una bufona sonrisa se dibujó en los labios del rubio que salió fascinado por la respuesta, en un inicio creyó que recibiría una bofetada pero unas mejillas sonrojadas fueron el mejor "castigo". Antes de cerrar la puerta se detuvo bajo el umbral.

—No encontré ropa así que deberás ponerte la misma.—COmentó mirando de reojo a la leona y salió del baño cerrando la puerta.

Hermione se quitó las sucias prendas, le hubiese gustado ponerse unas limpias u otras mientras lavaba esas, aunque de algo a nada, estaba agradecida por el baño. Cuando quedó completamente desnuda introdujo en el interior de la tina, su cuerpo recibió con gratitud el calor de las corrientes, recogió el cabello haciendo un moño, recargo la cabeza en uno de los extremos y cerró los ojos. Era como estar en un sueño, en una fascinante otra dimensión y por primera vez no se encontraba preocupada por el futuro, tenía miedo pero tener a su lado a Malfoy le daba algo de seguridad.

Un cuerpo masculina descansaba frente a la puerta que llevaba el baño, Draco trató de irse a la sala pero algo en su interior lo detuvo. La idea de Granger desnuda al otro lado le calentaba la sangre, sin saber la causa apretó su labio inferior con fuerza, cerró los ojos y lleno de aire sus pulmones. Estar encerrado en ese sitio lo estaba volviendo loco.

Hermione se tomó el tiempo necesario para relajarse, hasta que el agua se puso fría se animó a salir de la tina, se enredó en las toallas que le había encontrado la serpiente. Una sonrisa escapó de sus labios, era demasiado atento aquel hombre. Se volvió a poner la ropa, eso no era muy higiénico pero debía soportar un par de días más. Seleccionó las prendas quizá podía usar algo y lavar otras.

Draco giró el rostro en dirección a la puerta del baño, la bruja salió envuelta en su capa, las prendas en sus manos dejaban ver que no se había puesto toda la ropa.

—¿Crees que haya jabón o algo para lavar? —Cuestionó sosteniendo fuertemente la ropa contra su pecho.—Necesito lavarla o algo.

El rubio se puso de pie para caminar en su dirección, Hermione dio un paso hacia atrás dudosa, nuevamente sus piernas se sintieron como gelatina pero como en las anteriores ocasiones Draco la salvó de caer el piso. Extrañamente comenzaba a acostumbrarse a esos brazos alzandola, fue llevada hasta los sillones. Se aferró a su ropa y puso la mirada en el fuego, no quería cruzarse con los orbes grises por el temor de volver a sonrojarse.

—No se muy bien a qué te refieres pero hay varias cosas en la alacena, primero recobra fuerza y después haces deberes de elfos.— Le comentó sentándose a su lado.— ¿Estas desnuda debajo de mi capa?

Las palabras salieron sin pasar antes por su cerebro para filtrarlas, la duda desde el momento que salió del baño lo asaltó de repente. Un calor en su entrepierna aumentó, se suponía que a esa edad era normal sentirse atraído por otros seres humano. La cara de la leona se pintó completamente roja, se quedó sin palabras ante la atrevida pregunta.

—No, claro que no.— Se alejó un poco del rubio aferrándose más a su sucia ropa. — Deja de mirarme de esa manera y esas no son preguntas que puedas hacerle a una dama.

—Yo no tengo la culpa, joder soy hombre.—Le contestó exaltado y poniéndose de pie para caminar hacía el baño. —Cuando vemos a una chica guapa pensamos con las hormonas y no con la cabeza.

La orejas de la leona se pintaron rojas, ¿Malfoy la consideraba guapa? negó rápidamente con la cabeza y sus ojos se enfocaron en las llamas del fuego en la chimenea. La serpiente entró al baño para vaciar la tina y volver a llenarla. Él también necesitaba un baño, se quedó un par de minutos en esa habitación alejado de la chica. No paraba de pensar en las estupidez recién hecha, en el calor inundando su cuerpo. Claro que le parecía guapa la castaña e imaginarla desnuda usando una prenda suya lo excitaba.

Se quedó en ese lugar hasta que la tina tuvo la suficiente agua, agradecia que la temperatura no había descendido. La lluvia continuaba pero el clima era más cálido y menos frío. Se quitó el saco negro, la corbata y se dirigió a la sala por el traste con el agua calentándose en la chimenea, no miro a la chica, ni emitió palabra temeroso de decir otra estupidez.

Draco Lucius Malfoy nunca se había sentido tan reconfortado por un baño como en esa ocasión, mordió su labio inferior y cerró los ojos. Llevó las manos a su entrepierna. Su mente comenzó a divagar en distintos escenarios morbosos, imaginó a Hermione desnuda en esa misma posición, con los rizos cayendo sobre el borde de la tina, la castaña usando simplemente su capa negra en la sala mordiendo el labio inferior de manera sensual. Llevó el dorso de la mano izquierda a la boca, los gemidos comenzaban a salir por su garganta, no era el momento ni el lugar pero no podía detenerse.

La mano derecha continuaba masajeando la terrible erección causada por sus pensamientos, su imaginación por primera vez en muchos años era vívida y llena de matices. La voz de la leona la recordaba con suma facilidad, sus mejillas rojas, sus labios húmedos, cada uno de esos guiños eran leña para su fuego interno. El acto realizado dentro de esas cuatro paredes quedó sellado en lo más profundo de su mente.

Cuando Draco salió del baño se encontró con un pequeño tendedero improvisado en la cocina, algunas prendas de la castaña colgaban, quizá no era mala idea también lavar su ropa. En ese momento solo llevaba puesto el pantalón, con la toalla secando el cabello, aun después de su sesión manual el calor continuará ahogan su cuerpo.

—Te vas a resfriar.—Le regaño la castaña abrazándose a la capa mientras llevaba los ojos a las hojas de ese libro en su regazo.—¿Porque no te pones la camisa?

—Tu sales medio desnuda usando solo mi capa ¿No entiendo porque no puedo salir de esta manera? — El chico se sentó a su lado lo más cerca posible.—Además no siempre tienes la suerte de ver un adonis como yo.

Los ojos de la castaña se enfocaron ese abdomen contrayéndose, subieron por el firme pecho, la piel del hombre era casi de una tonalidad fantasmal pero sus músculos se encontraban bien definidos, desvió la vista para enfocarse en la lectura, entonces el objeto fue arrebatado de sus manos.

—Puedo leer para ti.—Comentó recargando la cabeza en el respaldo del sofá.— Acomodate.

—No soy una niña pequeña.—Le contestó inflando las mejillas para acomodarse de lado y fijar sus ojos en el cuerpo del chico.— Eres molesto.

Draco asintió como si le diera el avion, acto que aumentó la molestia en el rostro de la leona. El hombre inició la lectura sentía la mirada de la chica acariciar cada uno centímetro de su piel desnuda, no le importaba, él era materia dispuesta si ella lo deseaba. Continuó leyendo por varios minutos hasta que sintió como una cobija era puesta en tu regazo.

—Tienes frío, tus pe… —La castaña cerró la boca al percatarse que los últimos cinco minutos su mente analizaba porque los pezones rosas del chico estaban erectos.— Te vas a resfriar si no te cuidas.

—Eres muy observadora.—Su tono fue burlón, siguió las indicaciones para cubrirse con la manta y continuar leyendo.

Nuevamente el paisaje alrededor de la casa se tiño negro, en dos días serían libres de irse, volver a su realidad y la cruel guerra. Draco detuvo la lectura para girar su cabeza y enfocar sus orbes en los avellana que no dejaban de observar. Sin ninguna palabra, ni un sonido, la pareja continuó contemplándose mutuamente con la luz del fuego como única compañera. El rubio soltó el libro para que cayera en el piso, estiró la mano para que sus dedos rozaron los de la castaña quien no quito su mano, ni desvió la mirada. Algo mágico y magnético los mantenía unidos.

Todavía faltaban dos días encerrados, era demasiado tiempo y ambos sospechaban que algo extraño les sucedía, quizá se estaban volviendo locos.

* * *

 **Notas de la autor** a: He vuelto, no sé si alguien extrañaba las historias pero he vuelto. Espero hayan pasado una genial navidad. Espero les guste el cap. Saludos


	7. Luciérnaga azul

Granger miraba fijamente por la ventana, la cruel lluvia después de una semana por fin había terminado. Le era extraño y un tanto inusual salir de esa vieja casa de madera después de esos extraños días confinada. Se aferró al libro en su regazo, la chimenea por primera vez estaba apagada, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por la idea de volver a la guerra. Era tan irreal lo sucedido el último día en esa cabaña, prometieron nunca hablarlo en voz alta, hacer como nunca hubiese pasado. Ella firmemente no lo mencionaba porque a veces simplemente dudaba que hubiese sucedido, llevo su vista hacia Draco ¿Y si él hablaba?

—He terminado de esconder nuestros vestigios.— Una masculina voz escapó de los labios del rubio—Andando que el barrio muggle no está tan cerca.

Draco detuvo sus movimientos para caminar hacia donde la chica descansaba, mordió su labio inferior inseguro de cuáles palabras usar, prometieron no mencionar lo sucedido. Como palabra de honor nunca por su boca escaparía el secreto, no porque le avergonzara sino porque se lo prometió a ella, por ella se llevaría la descripción de los eventos del último día a la tumba.

—Andando Granger, sé que mueres por encontrarte con tu comadreja.—Musitó con una burlona sonrisa estirando la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.— Yo también quiero volver a casa.

La mencionada soltó el libro para dejarlo caer al piso, se puso de pie ignorando la mano tendida. Entre ellos nada paso, lo sucedido en esa cabaña nunca ocurrió, ella amaba a Ronald, no había ni un gramo de duda en sus pensamientos. Entre ellos no paso nada, esa la única verdad que sostendría hasta al final.

—El hechizo es muy bueno y peligroso.—La castaña comentaba mirando como los camino estaban lodosos y resbalosos.—No sé cómo se te corren estas cosas.

—Siempre he sido bueno ideando métodos para hacer sufrir a la gente.—Comentó sujetándose de unos troncos para no caer.— Cuando eres imbécil y crees en un loco genocida quieres hacerte su favorito aún lastimando a otros.

La leona llevó la vista al camino no estaba segura que trayecto continuar pero andaba a paso lento detrás del rubio, extrañamente confiaba ciegamente en su palabra. Esa calma que le provocaba su tono de voz la descontrolaba porque nadie antes causo ese efecto, ni siquiera Ronald.

—Haz cambiado.—Comentó deteniendo al rubio del brazo.— Eres amable conmigo.

El rubio bajó la mirada para dibujar una mediana sonrisa, que equivocada estaba la leona. Los depredadores no modifican sus hábitos de caza solo cambian su presas. No quería continuar torturando a inocentes pero si a él le permitieran un momento a solas con su tía o cualquier otro mortifago sin un gramo de conciencia invocaria los peores hechizos de tortura. Él continuaba siendo malvado, salvar a Hermione y a los otros fue un acto a su conveniencia, una manera de obtener puntos en el lado contrario sin poner su riesgo su posición en el bando de los mortífagos.

—Mueve esas buenas caderas, me has prometido una deliciosa cena caliente —Comentó pasando un pequeño arroyo para girarse y extender la mano.—No olvido que perdiste.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la castaña para negar con la cabeza, esos días descubrió algunos detalles chistosos del rubio. Odiaba las guayabas, tenía la manía de lavarse las manos por cualquier cosa, odiaba tomar el té extremadamente caliente, cuando le desesperaba algo su pierna derecha comenzaba a temblar, mordía el labio inferior cuando quiere reprimir una sonrisa por chiste estúpido ya que para él es más importante mantener su personaje de chico malo.

—Espero encontremos algún sitio donde quedarnos.— Agregó la castaña metiendo las manos en sus bolsillos, continuaba usando la capa negra de la serpiente.— No me importa comer una hamburguesa pero necesito algo que no venga de una lata.

Los dos brujos continuaron andando por los casi borrados senderos, para su buena fortuna se encontraron con un par de personajes, quienes le indicaron que unos cuantos kilómetros más adelante había una posada, ahí podrían encontrar un mapa y saber cómo moverse hacia su destino. Draco trato de ser amable con los muggles pero en su interior los aborrecía y le causaban asco solo por Hermione mostraba un gesto amable.

—Deja de hacer gesto. —La leona lo regaño dándole un pequeño golpe en el hombro.

Malfoy también descubrió muchas cosas de ella, tomaba el té extremadamente caliente, para su gusto, le gustaban las fresas, relamía sus labios cuando se encontraba nerviosa o también juega con uno de sus rizos para eliminar los nervios, sus dedos golpean sobre una superficie para demostrar su enojo. Durante el trayecto conversaron de distintos temas, como le iban a convencer a los gryffindor sobre su alianza. Ronald obviamente no iba a creer una sola palabra.

—¿Si vas a tener suficiente dinero? —El mago cuestionó intrigado deteniéndose frente a la puerta de aquella posada.— Muero de hambre.

—Confia en mi.—Le contestó con una dulce mueca atrapando la mano del chico que había detenido su andar.—Solo deja que yo hable ¿Esta bien?

El rubio por un segundo se quedó sin aliento y sin pensarlo dos veces creyó en sus palabras, confiaba en ella ciegamente y esa sensación lo aterrorizo. Se prometió a sí mismo olvidar lo sucedido esa cabaña pero tenerla cerca se lo imposibilita, cada segundo recordaba los segundos a su lado. Sacudió la cabeza alejando los pensamientos.

Enfoco sus ojos en su compañera quien hizo una sensacional representación dramática sobre una damisela en peligro, una mujer, quizá la dueña de la posada se trago todo el drama. El cual iba que ellos eran dos amigos que viajaban a visitar un familiar hasta que unos maleantes los asaltaron, lograron rescatar una tarjeta de crédito, estaban perdidos y asustados.

La muggle, una mujer de avanzada edad abrazó y consoló a una excelente actriz, él trato de fingir agonía pero era una situación estúpida en la cual no se sentía muy cómodo. Su gesto mejoró cuando los llevo a la cocina donde les sirvió platillos que no sabía que existían pero eran deliciosos. Ambos magos disfrutaron cada uno de los platos hasta que sus estómagos quedaron satisfechos después fueron llevados a una habitación, la mujer malinterpretó su relación, asumiendo que era pareja y ninguno tuvo las fuerzas necesarias para oponerse.

—No pienso usar esa horrible ropa muggle.—Comentó molesto al chico al mirar unos pantalones de mezclilla y la camisa de franela de cuadros rojos con negro.—Son baratijas.

Draco cruzó las manos detrás de la cabeza para dejarse caer hacia atrás y encima de la cama. Hermione rodó los ojos mientras secaba sus húmedos rizos, llevaba una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo después de comer lo único que deseaba era un baño real. Tardó un par de minutos y no le importó las quejas de Draco, quien deseo entrar primero le fascinaba escucharlo berrear detrás de la puerta, en ese instante hasta sus quejas le parecían adorables.

—No seas mal agradecido, es ropa limpia y no creo que se te vea mal.—La chica pasó los dedos por la prenda, se sentó en el borde de la cama.—Es negra, tu color favorito.

La chica lanzó una coqueta sonrisa por lo cual Malfoy rodó los ojos dejando escapar un suspiro. Sus grises orbes se enfocaron en esa cuello húmedo, la piel canela de la mujer lucía radiante, detectó hematoma rojo ¿Causado por? saltó para ponerse de pie, tomó las prendas no sin antes acercarse a la chica, su nariz se hundió en su cuello para absorber hasta el último gramo de esencia.

—El shampoo tiene un olor a manzanas.—Musitó en tono seductor y relamió sus labios. — Aunque me gusta mas ese olor que tenías a …

El rubio no pudo finalizar la frase debido a que un puño cerrado se estampo suavemente sobre su abdomen, comprendió el mensaje, le sería imposible volver a la normalidad después de todo lo sucedido aquel día. Le prometió respetar su decisión, para él solo fue una experiencia más. Malfoy se dirigió al baño no sin antes girarse a observar a la chica que difícil iba ser volver a la guerra.

Hermione se recostó en la cama, encendió la televisión con la intención de entretenerse pero ningún programa captó su atención, se giró para mirar al otro extremo de la cama sin duda compartirán cobijas, cerró los ojos fatigada por la larga caminata. Ya suficientes problemas tenía con Voldemort, las reliquias, sus amigos y ahora cargaba con ese episodio en la espalda. Ella no se opuso a sus instintos naturales a ese calor creciendo por cada célula de su piel, aunque después gritó a los cuatro vientos que se arrepentia, solo fue un parche para calmar sus remordimientos, era mentira, no se arrepentía.

—Te vas a resfriar si duermes fuera de las cobijas.—Una voz despertó a la adormilada castaña quien sintió como un cuerpo se dejaba caer a su lado.— ¿Apagó la luz?

La castaña parpadeo por un par de segundos al sentir como unos dedos se colocaban en su barbilla, sus labios temblaron pero ningún sonido salió entre ellos, se limitó a sentir desviando la mirada. Granger estaba avergonzada y sonrojada por lo que implicaba darle un sí a ese serpiente, cuando la luz desapareció y las sombras inundaron percibió como el nudo del cinto de su albornoz era desecho, su piel quedaba expuesta. Se prometieron no repetir, fue un error del momento es lo que afirmaron la primera vez, para la segunda se volvieron a arrepentir, una tercera se miraron mutuamente llenos de vergüenza y las siguientes ocasiones simplemente se quedaron sin palabras para buscar pretextos, era inevitable.

Al otro día las personas de la posada se comprometieron en llevarlos al tren, esa sería la última noche juntos lo sucedido en la cabaña se repetiría en ese sitio ¿Si después de esa noche no podían detenerse? Existía un hoyo negro entre aquella escena donde ambos miraban la leña consumirse por las llamas y la historia de Jane Eyre ingresaba por sus oídos al instante de salir de la cabaña. Ese día, esas escenas, las palabras dichas, fueron dos personas distintas y firmemente pensaron que no se volvería a repetir pero ni 24 horas pudieron estar separados. ¿Quién los iba a detener?

—Regálame una última noche.—La masculina voz resonó por la habitación. —No quieras escapar.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : No sé como llegamos a este capitulo jajaja hay un hoyo negro ¿Qué diablos paso en el ultimo día del Dramione? Saludos y gracias por seguir la historia.


	8. Never be the same

Esa mañana los dos magos usaban ropa muggle, un regalo especial de la amable pareja de personas mayores quienes los aceptaron en su antigua posada, desayunaron acompañados de varios huéspedes que les cuestionaron su origen. Hermione era una astuta bruja que supo esquivar cada una de las preguntas, ella era un encanto pero su aura esplendorosa no logro alcanza a Malfoy, quien quedó como un prepotente niño mimado rico. Cuando la pareja fue dejada en la estación de tren, la señora de edad le susurro " _Ese hombre no te conviene, eres demasiado buena"_. La castaña contestó con una nerviosa sonrisa ¿Alcanzaría a escuchar lo que ella y Draco hicieron? la sola idea pintaba sus orejas de tonos rojos.

—Vieja metiche.—El rubio comentó con cierto tono de desdén mientras cargaba la mochila donde habían echado su ropa original.— Detesto a los muggles.

—Fueron muy amables y debes admitir que no intentaste ni siquiera llevarte bien con ellos.— La chica lo reprendió con una molesta mirada causando que el chico bufó en tono molesto.— Te verías más guapo si fueras amable.

La castaña llevó las manos a su boca para taparla entrecerró los ojos mirando fijamente los orbes grises de su compañero. Draco le guiño un ojo coquetamente y como respuesta recibió un ligero golpe en el hombro, ambos caminaron hacia la taquilla donde se enteraron que el próximo tren iba arribar en un par de horas, sin mucho ánimo tuvieron que sentarse en una banca, el andén se fue llenando de muggles más jóvenes. Uno de ellos montaba una tabla de ruedas, el objeto atrapó toda la atención de la serpiente plateada.

—Se llaman patinetas.—Mencionó la castaña dejando escapar un suspiro evitando no quedarse dormida.— ¿Quieres intentarlo?

—Esta corriente ropa me pica.—Evadió la pregunta rascando el brazo y por milésima vez se quejaba de esas "viejas" prendas. Llevaban en la mochila su ropa pero no querían llamar la atención.— Solo llevamos una hora entre muggles y realmente ya estoy harto.

El rubio se puso de pie para comenzar a deambular por el andén, evadió encontrarse de frente con algunos muggles, un par de guapas chicas le hicieron guiños por lo cual contestó con una mueca de total desagrado, nunca se se enredara con un ser tan nefasto. De pronto sintió una mirada clavada en la espalda, se giró tratando de encontrar el origen, una sensación extraña comenzó a recorrer su piel, el andén se estaba llenando de muchas familias parecía que ese lugar era un punto turístico muy concurrido. El hombre metió las manos en los bolsillos chasqueando la lengua.

—Apurate Malfoy, los asientos están numerados así que hay que encontrar nuestro lugar—-Una mano detuvo su inspección y lo arrastró al interior de un vagón del recién llegado tren.

Draco miró de reojo a su compañera que admiraba el paisaje, era bueno verla sonreír antes de la tormenta aunque aseguraba que podía controlar a sus amigos, él lo dudaba. Ni Potter y ni la comadreja lo tragaban por lo tanto no iban a confiar en él, ni en su plan. Trató de disfrutar el recorrido escuchando el plan de Granger, en teoría solo serían poquitos los kilómetros a caminar, el chico sacó la cabeza por el pasillo entonces nuevamente una extraña sensación se apoderó de su cuerpo.

—Debo ir al baño.—Se disculpó causando que la castaña finalizara su monólogo de golpe sorpresa por la actitud.

Hermione volvió la vista al paisaje, nuevamente se prometieron no hablar de lo sucedido en la cabaña, que se repitió en la posada. Sus dedos temblaron al igual que sus labios, era una idiota por meterse en una camisa de once varas, rogaba porque Malfoy no abriera la boca, fue una estupidez, tras estupidez. Se reprendió cada segundo por lo sucedido pero en la madrugada llegó a un punto de total desolación, si nadie se enteraba es como si nunca hubiese pasado, cerró los ojos para entrar en esa idea. Nada pasó entre ella y Malfoy, esa era la verdad y pelearía por defenderla.

El chico tardó unos minutos en volver y cuando lo hizo se notaba más pálido de lo normal, mordió el labio inferior

—La entrada para llegar a la casa de Bill dices que está por un bosque ¿Verdad? —Cuestionó intrigado por lo cual la chica asintió.— Duerme un poco anoche no pudiste hacerlo.

Levantó la ceja en tono picarón, la respuesta por la castaña fue un duro golpe en el hombro por lo cual el rubio soltó una enorme carcajada.

—Estoy bromeando.—Contestó recargado el cuerpo en el hombro de la castaña, quien miraba furiosa por la ventana.— Anda pronto podrás ver a tu estúpida comadreja.

La castaña recargo el cuerpo en el hombro pegado a su cuerpo, ella creía firmemente que el ver a Ron y a sus amigos su cabeza volvería a su sitio. Las tonterías aglomerandose en su cabeza iban a desaparecer y regresaría a ser la Hermione de siempre. Malfoy dejó en claro que en el momento de hacerse una nueva varita regresaría a casa a continuar con sus propios planes, no se iba a unir a ellos y no se revelaría contra Voldemort.

* * *

Hermione caminaba insegura por ese camino escondido entre enormes árboles a mitad del bosque, recordaba cómo llegar al sitio pero sin Malfoy a su lado los nervios la consumían. El hombre le comentó que lo mejor era que ella llegara sola y hablara con el resto, no buscaba ser prisionero de San Potter y la comadreja, la despedida fue fría e impersonal, situación que la enfureció.

La castaña no se percató que unos ojos negros la observaban fijamente detrás de unos arbustos a unos cuantos unos metros a la distancia.

Aquel personaje llevaba vigilando sus pasos desde el instante que bajó del tren, después de dar un par de vueltas perdió al traidor pero se conformó en atrapar a la amiga de San Potter. Arnold Palmer era un chico de unos 19 años, un mago enojado con la vida porque no fue aceptado en las filas del ejército de Voldemort. Una mañana vagaba por el bosque alrededor de su casa, furioso porque su familia no le permitía unirse al mago tenebroso cuando escucho unas voces, ansioso por torturar algunos muggles descubrió a la amiga de Potter. Su sorpresa fue mayor al descubrir a un traidor.

Joseph no le comentó nada a sus conocidos, se dedicó a seguir a la pareja, llevarlos ante el gran Voldemort le aseguraba un pase directo a formar parte de su grupo de súbditos más allegados. Cortaría la cabeza de una familia traidora a la sangre. Levantó la varita para atacar.

—Accio varita.—Una voz a la espalda del hombre resonó, Joseph se giró sorprendido al notar que un rubio estaba a sus espaldas.

Una mueca de auto suficiencia se dibujó en el rostro de Draco, desde que subió al tren tuvo la sensación de que una inquisidora mirada lo seguía, al llegar a la estación sus temores se volvieron realidad. Reconoció al chico debido a que él estuvo en su examen de admisión para ser un mortifago, Voldemort lo descarto por ser un total inútil y cobarde.

— **Eres un imbécil.** -—El rubio comentó en un perfecto polaco. El sujeto no era de esas tierras además no le interesaba que alguien más pudiera entender lo que quería preguntarle.

— **Maldito traidor.** —Zigzagueo furioso el sujeto tratando de alcanzar su varita pero Draco era más hábil.— **Maldito cerdo, sé lo que ha pasado entre la sangre sucia y tu. Esas asquerosa, repugnante y nauseabunda bruja.**

Los ojos del rubio se abrieron sorprendido ¿Desde cuando llevaba siguiendolos? La rabia se impregnó en cada célula de su cuerpo, no le agradaban las palabras de ese gusano así que sin pensarlo lanzó un Crucius. Los gritos desesperados salieron de los temblorosos labios del sujeto en el piso. Hermione en encontrar el origen de tan desgarradores sollozos.

—Malfoy ¿Qué está pasando? —La castaña cuestionó asustada al ver a ese hombre en el piso sufriendo.— Baja la varita.

— **No te atrevas a repetir lo que haz dicho.** — Malfoy gritó en estado furioso ignorando a su compañera para acercarse nuevamente al hombre y tomarlo por el cuello.— **¿Alguien mas sabe que estás aquí?**

Joseph aturdido y convaleciente negó con la cabeza hasta ese momento fue un cobarde por no atacar pero después de seguirlos descubrió que no tenían varita así que necesitaba sorprenderlos en un sitio sin muggles, esa fue la mentira que se inventó pero la realidad es que temía enfrentarse a Draco, escuchó de lo buen mago que era en duelo y lo astuto que llegaba a ser para lograr su objetivo.

— **Asqueroso traidor a la sangre juro que encontraré la forma de decirle a todos lo sucedido en aquella posada**. —Escupió furioso el chico.— **Esa maldita cerda de sangre sucia.**

La punta del zapato de Malfoy se estampo fuertemente en la mandíbula del chico quien soltó una aullido ante el dolor, sangre broto de la boca del mago. Granger trato de detener al rubio pero esta se encuentra bastante alterado. No entendía las palabras saliendo del convaleciente mago pero sin duda eran gasolina para el fuego interno de la serpiente, quien lo miraba con odio.

— **Cerraré tu boca para que nadie sepa.** —El chico se acercó para tomarlo por el cuello.— **Sé que nadie te va extrañar, no eres más que un gusano.**

Granger trato de detener al rubio pero este la lanzó lejos inmerso en su furia. Malfoy era incapaz de contener su cólera si ese hombre abría la boca el secreto de Hermione quedaría expuesto ante la comunidad mágica, en el ministerio usaban veritaserum para entrevistar a los traidores, le era imposible dejar a alguien vivo con tan importante información, además si San Potter fallaba y el lado malo ganaba la vida de su familia y la suya peligraban.

— **Esa asquerosa perra va morir a manos de algún miembro de tu familia.** —Escupió con dolor el mago.—…

Al escuchar las ultimas palabras los labios de Draco se movieron y un rayo verde salió de la varita para estamparse en el pecho del hombre, quien segundos después cayó inerte. Los ojos de Granger se abrieron sorprendida por tal acto.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Aqui un nuevo capitulo, una disculpa por andar perdida pero he comenzado hacer algunas cosas y me quedo sin tiempo. Saludos y espero haya personas leyendo. Saludos.


	9. When the party's over

Los ojos de Hermione parpadearon y su piernas dieron un paso hacia atrás. Draco Malfoy acaba de asesinar a un hombre sin un gramo de remordimiento o culpa. La imagen la aterrorizaba, se quedo sin aire, el tiempo que paso con el chico en la cabaña, lo sucedido entre ellos creó un pequeño lazo entre ambos. Confío en él ciegamente por ello dio un paso muy importante, ahora se sentía traicionada llevó las manos a su cara para denotar que se encontraba repleta de lágrimas.

—Malfoy ¿Qué haz hecho ? —Cuestiono alterada y jalando la camisa de cuadros negros y rojos.— ¿Por Qué?

El mencionado se mantuvo en su posición con la barbilla levantada, no iba permitir que nadie lastimara a Hermione, le prometió que no dejaría que alguien se enterara de lo sucedido en la cabaña, por única ocasión buscaba darle valor a su palabra de honor.

—Prometiste confiar en mí hasta llegar con tus amigos.—La tomó por los hombros mirándola fijamente a los ojos.—Confía en que hice lo correcto, por los dos.

La chica soltó la prenda para dar un paso atrás y deshacerse del agarre, la había usada como cebo para atrapar al sujeto. Apretó los dientes tratando de contener la rabia interna, era una pieza más en su partida de ajedrez. Sus manos formaron un puño, unas terribles ganas de abofetear ese perfecto rostro se hicieron presentes. Un nuevo odio inundaba su alma, corroía sus entrañas. La muerte de ese mago la dejó en shock pero la sensación de ser usada como carne de cañón fue la situación que más le dolió.

—Sigues siendo el mismo.—La castaña escupió en tono amargo mirando el piso con un nudo en la garganta.— Eres un maldito mortifago.

Draco odio esa descripción, se deshizo del hombre por ella, por protegerla para que nadie descubriera el secreto que la hundiría en la vergüenza. Llevó la vista a su brazo donde la marca tenebrosa relucía, el profesor Dumbledore estaba muerto por su culpa, fue un cobarde incapaz de torturar, era un asco como mago, amigo o hijo. No quería ser un mediocre ante los ojos de esa bruja.

—Lo soy.—Escupió inyectando sangre en sus orbes grises yo conectándose en la mirada vidriosa de la castaña.—La casa de las comadreja mayor no está lejos, creo podrás llegar sola. Es momento de separarnos.

—Eres un cobarde.—La chica elevó las manos para sujetarlo por la camisa.—Prometiste llevarme con ellos.

Las uñas mordisqueadas de la castaña se hundieron en la prenda, sus emociones eran un caos por los eventos recién sucedidos, su piel necesitaba de contacto, es como si se hubiese vuelto adicta, no estaba lista para dejarlo ir, el solo pensamiento la dejó sin aliento, acaba de matar a un hombre delante de ella, y solo le importaba que él se quedara a su lado. En definitiva se había vuelto loca.

Draco suavizó sus facciones al sentir esa respiración en su pecho, no quería dejarla ir, no estaba listo para separarse de ella pero tampoco soportaba esa mirada de decepción.

—Confía en mí.—La voz era más dulce, unos brazos rodearon el cuerpo de la chica.—Todo va estar bien.

Hermione deseo alejarlo pero lo necesitaba, la sensación le causaba nauseas pero en lo más profundo de su ser creía en una razón justa para que aquel hombre muriera, le aterraba percatarse la dualidad moral que ahora manejaba. Esa sensación la asustaba. El primero en terminar con el contacto fue el rubio, quien dio un paso hacia atrás con varita en mano, debían separarse antes de que esa sensación colándose por sus entrañas tomarán más fuerza.

—Baja la varita.—Una tercera voz apareció, la pareja llevó sus ojos a un chico de cabellos negros.—Alejate de Mione.

Ahí estaba Harry Potter con una rubia a sus espaldas. Luna levantó la mano saludando animadamente a la pareja. Malfoy no siguió las indicaciones simplemente se dispuso a mover la varita con la clara intención de iniciar un duelo con el elegido.

—No te atrevas hacer un estupides. —El pelinegro comentó en tono autoritario.

El rubio dibuja una burlona sonrisa en su rostro no estaba cómodo con la situación, no con Hermione molesta, no deseaba enfrentarse a sus amigos simplemente anhelaba huir de ese lugar, volver a casa con sus padres, olvidar el sabor de aquellos labios color rosa, el olor a vainilla con canela desprendiendo de tan suave piel. Borrar de su mente que por primera vez mató a un hombre y no tenía remordimientos porque entonces comprendió que haría cualquier cosa por proteger a Hermione Granger. Esa verdad lo dejó desarmado, solo por ella fue valiente, solo por ella no fue un patético cobarde o niño llorón.

—Draco por favor baja la varita.—La voz de Luna atrapó la atención de los magos, la rubia caminó hacia el chico para abrir los brazos y rodearlo.—Sabía que traerias con bien a Mione.

Draco desvió la mirada hacia otro punto y aceptar el abrazo, la situación lo incomodó profundamente pero aceptaba que la rubia le agradaba. Granger chasqueo la lengua para acercarse a Harry y abrazarlo, al percibir su aroma, su calor le ayudó a sentirse reconfortada.

—He ganado la apuesta, Harry me debes unos chocolates de rana.—Luna soltó a la serpiente para dirigirse a Harry, quien desvió la mirada sonrojado.—Vamos a casa de Bill.

—No iré a ningún lado.—Comentó la serpiente negándose a entregar la varita.— Mi trabajo ha terminado.

La bruja de cabellos rubios se colgó del brazo del chico quien no se inmuto ante el gesto, parecía estar acostumbrado, ese acto aumentó la temperatura en la sangre del elegido y su mejor amiga.

—Hay una red flu conectada a la casa de Bill que te hará llegar a un punto cercano y ciego de la mansión Malfoy, yo misma la configure cuando ideamos el plan.—Agregó la rubia desafiando con la mirada a su compañero.

Draco le entregó la varita a Luna como acto de buena fe, aunque tenía un plan de respaldo para llegar a casa no estaba seguro de si todo seguía normal en la mansión, la estrategia de esa loca chica le agradaba. La serpiente camino a espaldas de los dos amigos en ningún momento se atrevió a mirar a Hermione, ella seguía molesta y obviamente si se sumergia en esos orbes avella sus deseos por abrazarla iban doblegar su voluntad.

Durante el trayecto Lovegood les informo que ella les había explicado al equipo sobre el plan para huir y salvarlos, todo el tiempo abogó por confiar en una serpiente traicionera, acto que le parecio increible pero entonces en esos minutos Malfoy detectó una peculiar sumisión por parte del elegido hacia la voz de Lovegood. Los cuatro anduvieron por un camino de piedras y a lo lejos se lograba ver una una peculiar casa.

Ronald a mirar a Hermione a la lejanía corrió hacia donde estaba, la guardó en los brazos, la miró sorprendido y fascinado, ella había regresado con bien, su sonrisa desapareció al ver la mueca de asco en la cara de Draco. EL mago levantó las manos para mostrar que iba desarmado.

—Temía tanto no volver a verte.—Susurro en tono asustado y acunando el rostro de la castaña .—Haz vuelto a mi lado.

La castaña asintió tímidamente para volver aferrarse a la espalda del pelirrojo, sus energías volvían a su cuerpo, sentir a sus amigos era el camino para regresar a ser la Hermione de siempre. Ese familiar aroma a pastel de calabazas inundaron sus fosas nasales, estaba en casa y una agradable sensación se extendió por todo su cuerpo, no olvidala la guerra pero era como volver a ser ella. Habí ha vuelto a la realidad, sus ojos se abrieron para ver la espalda de un hombre usando una camisa de cuadros negros y rojos.

—Luna llévame a la red porque me urge largarme de este sitio.—Draco se dirigió hacia Luna levantando la ceja fastidiado por presenciar tan cursi escena.—Cumplí con mi parte ahora deja que me vaya.

—No podemos dejarte ir.— Interrumpió Bill señalando con la varia el cuello del rubio.—¿Cómo podemos estar seguros que no irás con el tenebroso a revelar nuestra ubicación?

Malfoy rodó los ojos fastidiado por la situación, era como un pez fuera del agua, le incomodaba la forma que la comadreja abrazaba a Granger, la cercanía de Luna, la mirada asesina de San potter ¿porque rayos no apartaba esa cara de asesino? deseaba ir a casa, con sus padres para olvidar todo lo relacionado a los leones.

—Les ayude a escapar no tendría lógica volver a entregarlos.—Contestó alejando al pelirrojo y adentrándose a la cabaña.—Tengan un poco de mas cerebro.

La serpiente se abrió paso entre los personajes para ingresar, en el interior amino hacia un sofá, donde se dejó caer, estaba cansado de caminar cerró los ojos sin muchos ánimos de defenderse. Su mente no terminaba de procesar el hecho de que ahora era un asesino, en toda la extensión de la palabra.

A sus oídos llegaban las conversaciones entre el resto de los habitantes, escuchaba claramente como discutian por saber qué hacer con él. Granger simplemente se limitó a resumir lo sucedido entre ellos en un par de líneas concisa y simples, fueron a dar un sitio lejano tardaron en llegar porque no tenían varita o forma de moverse.

—¿Entonces la que traía Malfoy? —Cuestionó Harry interesado por conocer la historia.

—Desarmo a un mago con el que nos topamos en el tren. —Inventó la castaña desviando la mirada nerviosa.— Lo importante es que estamos juntos ¿Qué han pensado?

Los otros dos leones decidieron no atacar de preguntas innecesarias a su amiga, sabían de su carácter, si Draco y ella llegaron sin un rasguño es que aprendieron a sobrellevar así como a unir fuerza, el resto no les importaba, lo esencial era que los tres estaban juntos, una vez más.

Draco jugaba con algunas baratijas encontradas sobre los muebles de aquella desgastada casa, se movía libremente por la estancia pero siempre llevaba una varita apuntando a su espalda, la concesiones dadas eran gracias a Luna y no a Granger. La águila desde que llegó se encargó de defenderlo y por mucho que las comadrejas chillaran San Potter doblaba las manos ante la rubia ya que confiaba en sus palabras. Algo sumamente extraño sucedía entre ellos.

—Lovegood enserio necesito irme.—El chico se acercó a la rubia que leía al revés una edición vieja del quisquilloso.— Mi plan de respaldo está apunto de terminar. No entiendo qué hago aquí, mi parte ha termina

El rubio se desplomó a un lado de la rubia para ladear la cabeza y ponerla sobre su hombro, tenía curiosidad por saber que tanto la entretenía, soltó un resoplido con ambos labios captando la atención de la pareja recién casada, la cual era su vigilante personal. Llevó sus ojos a la puerta por donde el trío dorado había ingresado, Hermione no le dirigió la mirada ni una sola ocasión, para ser honesto aquella situación le incomodaba y una punzada crecía en su pecho. Trataba de evitar esa sensación pero era imposible.

—Usa esos bellos ojos grises que tienes y convence a San Imbecil que me deje ir.—Le susurró al oído causando que esta se sonrojara. — Sé que él….

Los labios del rubio se detuvieron cuando un molesto duende abrió la puerta de un solo golpe. El personaje se negaba a proporcionar información o apoyo con el plan del trío dorado para escabullirse en Gringotts. Los tres leones deseaban ir a recuperar uno de los horrocruxes pero el duende se negaba apoyar.

Harry llevó inmediatamente la vista hacia donde estaba Luna sus rasgos faciales se tensaron, chasqueo la lengua molesto por la poca distancia que separaba a los magos. Granger también llevó su vista a esa zona, le era desagradable ver a Malfoy tan atento con Luna, su estómago se revolvía.

—Griphook ¿Recuerdas lo que hay en la bóveda 65 de los Malfoy? —El rubio se puso de pie caminando hacia el duende, desde la sala se había escuchado toda la discusión sostenida.— Si los ayudas con el asalto todo lo que hay en el interior de esa bóveda será tuyo.

La quijada del duende se abrió completamente ante la sorpresiva propuesta, muchos duendes hablaban de las reliquias que los Malfoy le robaron al duende Ragnuk. Ellos las almacenaban en la bóveda número 65, no les importaba solo las conservaban porque demostraban su poder adquisitivo. Draco emito una burlona sonrisa de superioridad y se giró hacia el trío y Bill que lo miraban sorprendidos. Feur seguía apuntando a su espalda desde un esquina.

—Ese es mi acto de buena fe, ¿Ahora puedo irme? —Les cuestiono a los leones sin cruzar mirada con Granger .— ¿Necesitan algo más?

El chico de cabellos rubios levantó la barbilla orgulloso, sus pies ansiaban por moverse y su cuerpo de correr lejos de ese sitio, le quemaba estar tan cerca de la leona sin poder tocarla, sin tener el privilegio de admirar esos orbes avellana sobre los suyos.

—Un cabello de tu tía Bellatrix.-—Luna también saltó fuera del sillón con una sonrisa en los labios.—Y tu receta poción multijugos.

El mencionado se giró hacia su compañera enarcando la ceja, sin entender las indicaciones.

 **Notas de la autora** : no sé si alguien lo esta leyendo o espera actualización pero tengo muchos capítulos de esta historia en el draft asi que los iré terminando y subiendo. Saludos y Gracias


	10. My boy

La mirada de ambos rubios se cruzó entonces la serpiente comprendió el plan de la lunática, negó un par de veces con la cabeza, no se arriesgaría ir a casa para solo robar un cabello a su horrorosa tia y volver a esa casa en medio de la nada. La águila solo asintió con la cabeza, es como si los rubios fueran dos hermanos discutiendo con las miradas. Potter junto los labios y entrecerró los ojos, odiaba la familiaridad con la que esos dos magos se trataban, buscaba que esa maldita serpiente se fuera lejos y los dejara en paz.

—No podemos dejarlo ir.—Intervino Ronald usando su típico tono de molestia.—Puede volver con un ejercito de mortifagos para cazarnos.

—¿que tienes en esa cabeza?¿Solo la estas usando de adorno ? —El rubio se giró furioso para señalar al pelirrojo.— ¿No logras entender? están vivos gracias a mi, yo junto a Lovegood ideamos el plan para sacarlos del maldito sótano.

El hombre presionó el pecho del pelirrojo con la punta de su dedo.

—Fuí yo quien usando tu estúpido rostro salvó a Granger de las garras de mi loca tía, fui yo quien cuido de ella cuando nuestra huida fue un desastre. —Dio un paso hacia adelante logrando hacer retroceder al león.— Desde ese día hasta hoy, yo la he protegido.

Granger dio un paso adelante para sostener el avance de la serpiente, su ceño fruncido y la acidez en sus palabras era un claro mensaje de advertencia, Draco odiaba que le levantaran falsos argumentos. Una imprudente pelea lo pondría en una peor situación.

Draco se detuvo al sentir que el espacio entre él y el pelirrojo era mínimo, unos dedos aferrados a su camisa captaron su atención, se giró a mirar a la castaña. Odiaba la ineptitud de Ronald Weasley, esa familia de pobretones siempre le causo lastima y pena, el sentimiento ahora era distinto, lo detestaba, su sola presencia causaba que su sangre hirviera., sacudió su hombro para obligar a la leona a soltarlo.

—Si mi objetivo era traicionarlos, hubiera matado a Granger en la primera oportunidad.—Contestó ofuscado caminando hacia donde estaba la rubia, quien ahora emitía una peculiar sonrisa.— Si necesitan más actos de "buena fé", haré lo que pide la lunática.

El chico se dejó caer el sofá sin mucho ánimo de continuar "conversando", detesto la sola de idea de que Mione lo detuviera para proteger a su amada comadreja, aún recordaba sus lamentos en los primeros días en la cabaña, no había duda de que ella lo amaba.

Hermione se quedó observando fijamente la palma de su mano, el rubio la había alejado con un aire de prepotencia, como si su presencia le molestara, formó un puño para girarse herida. Malfoy seguía siendo el mismo bastardo arrogante, nada entre ellos había cambiado.

—Podemos obligarlo hacer un juramento inquebrantable para que no nos traicione.—Intervino Bill con la varita levantada.— Un mortifago jurando lealtad a Harry Potter.

Por primera vez la serpiente estuvo de acuerdo con un estúpido pelirrojo, sus ojos se enfocaron en Hermione que le daba la espalda, la castaña seguía molesta con él por lo sucedido con aquel mago, no podía decirle las razones porque lo asesino pero un pacto entre ellos les ayudaría a ocultar lo sucedido en la cabaña, y lo que se llegó a repetir en la posada. Era por el bien de Granger.

—Estoy de acuerdo pero hay una correción en tus palabras.— Contestó rápidamente el rubio saltando fuera su sitio.—Será un Malfoy jurando lealtad a una Granger.

Harry y Ron se miraron sorprendidos por la repentina propuesta, el resto de los presentes levantaron la ceja intrigados por tales palabras.

—Solo confio en ella.—Agrego el rubio.—Lovegood será quien nos obligue a firmar el pacto y la única testigo.

El resto de los presentes se miraron entre sí, la leona se giró sorprendida para clavar sus ojos avellana en los grises de la serpiente ¿Que planeaba esta loca cabeza? descubrió ese peculiar y cálido brillo en los orbes del chico, ese era el Draco de la cabaña, el gracioso, vanidoso pero amable personaje que la cuido y adoro en la posada. El personaje en quien confiaba no pudo evitar dibujar una tenue sonrisa, le gusto las palabras dichas, Draco jurando lealtad, la idea inundaba de mariposas su estómago.

—No podemos confiar en él.—Intervino nuevamente el pelirrojo molesto porque Malfoy hiciera un pacto con la chica que le gustaba.— Debería hacerlo con Potter.

—No, Malfoy confía en mí.— Se adelantó en contestar la castaña con tono serio y mirando fijamente al rubio quien dibuja una sonrisa de lado. —Yo también confío en él.

La declaración cayó como un balde de agua fría a los dos leones que se miraron preocupados ¿En que clase de embrujo se encontraba su mejor amiga? Harry mordió el labio inferior, era la segunda bruja en la cual confiaba ciegamente que saltaba al ruedo a defender a la serpiente. Llevó sus ojos a Luna quien pestañeo dulcemente por un par de segundos. Creía en ella, esos días juntos la volvieron su razón, su piedra angular.

—Estoy de acuerdo con las condiciones.—Elevo la voz y entonces tuvo que desviar la vista porque cierta rubia le regalaba una encantadora sonrisa.

Los leones junto a la pareja ingresaron a una habitación para dejar en claro las condiciones del juramento, en ningún momento cuestionaron la repentina muestra de confianza entre ex rivales, obviamente morían de ganas de cuestionar pero Granger posee un carácter especial hasta que ella estuviera lista iba a confesar sus razones para dar su apoyo al molesto hurón.

Luna y Malfoy ingresaron a otra habitación, la primera no dejaba de observar a su compañero sabía que era un chico grosero, cobarde y egocéntrico pero al final del día también un niño asustadizo por el demonio habitando en su propia casa. En el colegio la insultó muchas veces pero el tiempo en el que estuvo encerrada fue amable y considerado además de aceptar rescatar a sus amigos y no solo a ella. Algo en él cambio, de cierta manera buscaba redimir sus pecados cometidos en el pasado. Unos minutos pasaron y la puerta se abrió por ella ingresó Hermione.

—Luna ¿Podrías dejarnos a solas unos minutos? por favor .—La castaña comentó causando que por primera vez el gesto de insolencia en el rostro de Draco desapareciera.

La mencionada asintió saliendo y cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Granger se dirigió hacia la mesa delante del sofá donde Draco estaba desparramado, tomó asiento frente ingresando la rodilla entre las estiradas piernas de Draco, sus manos se posaron sobre sus rodillas y acercó peligrosamente el rostro, entonces sacó un pequeño pedazo de papel.

—¿Estos son los puntos de nuestro contrato? —Le hizo saber irguiéndose y echando la cabeza hacia adelante, quedando separados por centímetros. Draco tomó el papel para echarle un vistazo.— Interesantes ¿Debo asumir que los últimos puntos los agregaste sin que ellos se dieran cuenta?

La castaña asintió suavizando las facciones de su rostro, entonces un par de dedos blancos delinearon su mandíbula, no se opuso a la caricia porque llevaba necesitando desde que arribaron a ese sitio. Draco acercó más su rostro para que sus narices se tocaron, un beso esquimal hizo acto de presencia. Los últimos dos puntos ablandaron su corazón. Ella prometía nunca hablar de aquel mago muerto, ella tampoco lo traicionaría.

—Jamás te traicionaré Hermione Granger.—Susurró entre un suspiro entrecortado y enredando uno de sus dedos en los rizos castaños.—Nunca diré una palabra que pueda causarte dolor, no mencionaré lo sucedido en la cabaña. Ese siempre será el secreto que solo tu y yo conocemos.

Esa escena era surreal, sacada de otra dimensión, inmoral y prohibida, es lo que la mente sensata de Hermione le repetía, terminar aquel intercambio de caricias era el único camino pero no, no quería dar finalizada a esa acción. Su cabeza era un caos, en su corazón una tormenta se desataba. Ella no poseía la voluntad necesaria para resistirse a esa energía positiva recorriendo su cuerpo, le gustaba estar así, sentir los dedos de Draco enredándose en su cabello, la piel blanca y fría de su rostro chocando con el suyo.

—Hueles a manzanas.—Comentó el rubio cerrando los ojos ¿Qué rayos le pasaba? ¿Porque actuaba como un dócil gatito cuando se encontraba a solas con la bruja.

—Huelo a ti.— COntestó inconscientemente, ese aroma era tan común en el cuerpo del rubio, ese no pertenecía a ella.

Draco abrió los ojos de golpe y se alejó un poco de la chica quien le regaló una mirada sorprendida por la reacción. Es cuando ambos volvieron a la realidad. No deseaban de confesar secretos y tampoco buscaban darle significado, se encontraban a mitad de una guerra, ambos pertenecientes a bandos contrarios. Aunque gracias al juramento nadie sabía a qué bando pertenecía Draco.

—Siento interrumpir pero es tiempo de hacer el juramento.—La dulce voz de Luna ingresó entre la abertura de la puerta.—¿Listos?

Los dos magos asintieron poniéndose de pie y alejándose apenados tratando de regularizar su respiración. La ravenclaw les invito a unirse para dar inicio al conjuro, cada uno de los presentes repitieron sus votos de manera general, la rubia nunca cuestionó a que se refieren. Los ex enemigos se miraron directamente a los ojos en todo momento, crearon su propio mundo. Draco nunca iba a mencionar lo sucedido entre ellos, sería un cachorro leal a su dueña, Hermione Granger.

—Promete que volverás con bien.—La castaña interrumpió desviando la mirada.— No dejarás que nadie te atrape y regresarás conmigo.

EL rubio asintió con una encantadora sonrisa dibujada en sus labios. El pacto fue sellado con una luz blanca saliendo de la varita de la bruja de cabellos rubios. Ninguno de los tres presentes tuvo las palabras exactas para desaparecer la tensión. Pasado unos minutos decidieron salir de la habitación.

Harry no podía mantener alejados sus ojos de Luna, la manera tan amable que se dirigió a Malfoy, era la única dentro de esa casa que no lo trataba como un apestado, no le sorprendía esa muestra tan dulce de empatía porque la bruja poseía una peculiar forma de ver la vida. Una sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios, todos los días conversaba con ella, sus palabras, sus historias lo transportaban a un mundo con magia distinta a la profesada en su realidad. La vida era más divertida cuando ella la irradiaba con su voz, con su risa, con sus ojos grises cargados de ilusiones. El gesto en su rostro desapareció, no olvidaba que Malfoy simplemente les ayudó porque ella se lo pidió.

—¿Dónde está mi ropa? —Cuestiono de golpe con un tono cargado de soberbia.—Está claro que no puedo volver usando esos trapos.

Hermione extendió la mano mostrando la mochila como si predijera esa acción. El rubio solo tomó el articulo para ir a la habitación a cambiarse, casualmente no tomó la capa esa prenda no le pertenece, por ello la dejó dentro del bolso, ahí a mitad de una vieja habitación soltó un cansado suspiro, no sabía cómo estaban las cosas en la mansión, si el ser tenebroso descubrió que él fue el traidor o si sus padres fueron llevados al calabozo, era riesgoso regresar. Camino hacia la puerta entonces se detuvo y cerró un momento los ojos, la imagen de los labios de Hermione tocando los suyos se dibujó, un punzante dolor apareció por su cuerpo. No debía recordar, no pensar.

—Si no llego antes de 24 horas no olviden que fueron los culpables que una gran familia de brujos llegará a su fin.—Comentó el rubio caminando hacia la chimenea, entonces se giró con la intención de mirar a Hermione pero se detuvo.— Lovegood comienzo arrepentirme de haber aceptado ayudarte.

* * *

Notas de la autora: Muchas gracias por sus reviews, honestamente me animaron a continuar. Espero les guste este capitulo. Esta historia es corta, por lo tanto vamos a la mitad. Muchas gracias


	11. All I want

Hermione observó como la figura de Draco iba desapareciendo entre las llamas verdes has esfumarse completamente, un hueco se dibujó en la boca de su estómago ¿Y si él no regresaba ? ¿Si Voldemort se encontraba enterado de su traición? aquel acto era sinónimo de muerte. La idea de perder a Malfoy la perturbó a tal grado de causar un severo dolor en el pecho. Sacudió un par de veces la cabeza, detectó la primera puerta a su alcance para caminar hacia ella y escapar.

La brisa fría proveniente del mar golpeó sus mejillas, el olor a sal se filtró por sus fosas nasales. Levantó la vista para observar como las olas golpeaban la arena, con temor llevó los dedos a su rostro para ocultarlo ¿Porque tenía tantas ganas de llorar? Una terrible desesperación se extendía por cada centímetro de piel.

—Mione ¿Te encuentras bien? —Una varonil voz atrapó la atención de la bruja quien entonces se giró, trató de contestar pero un nudo en la garganta se lo prohibió. — Estás demasiado pálida.

El chico de cabellos de fuego pasó el dorso de la mano en su frente, el tacto le incomodo a la bruja sin saber la razón. Los labios de Hermione temblaron aunque fuera un personaje con una voluntad de hierro en ese momento se desmoronaba por dentro y era incapaz de fingir. Su mente era atormentada por el temor de perder a Malfoy.

—Ha sido un largo viaje.—Articulo dando un paso hacia atrás para alejarse.— Solo necesitaba algo de aire fresco.

Ronald se acercó nuevamente para estirar un brazo y tomar una de las manos de la chica así guardarla entre las suyas. Ese tiempo sin saber de ella una revelación se dibujó ante él. Estaba informado de su mejor amiga, le profesaba sentimientos románticos allá de una simple amistad. Se juró así mismo que cuando la volviera a tener de frente le confesaría sus sentimientos.

—No tienes porque preocuparte, ya estas con nosotros.—El chico llevó el dorso de la mano a los labios donde depositó una caricia.— Te he extrañado tanto, tuve tanto miedo de no volver a verte.

Ron soltó la mano para rodearla y abrazarla con fuerza, hundió la nariz en su rizado cabello, dejaría sus miedos atrás y por fin confesaría sus sentimientos. La amaba. La castaña se tenso por tan efusiva muestra de cariño. Unas semanas antes aquella muestra la hubiese derretido como un copo de nieve en pleno verano pero en ese instante un desazón amargo ahogó su corazón. No quería escuchar cualquier confesión que el pelirrojo quisiera expresar. No buscaba cargar con sentimientos, que quizá no deseaba poseer.

—Te necesitaba tanto.—Volvió a susurrar en tono meloso, extraño en él. El calor irradiado por ese cuerpo sofocó a la bruja.— Todos los días pedía a Merlín para que te encontrarás bien. Tengo algo importante que confesar…

—Por favor detente.—Intervino la chica tratando de forzar una sonrisa, no, no quería escuchar palabras dulces proviniendo de esos labios. —Estoy muy cansada.

Hermione se deshizo del abrazo para dar un par de pasos en dirección hacia la cabaña. Era una persona egoísta y cobarde, trataba de huir de lo que tanto tiempo llevaba buscando. Una confesión del chico que amaba ¿Por qué? aunque conocía la respuesta no era capaz de esbozar en voz alta.

—También muero de hambre.—Comentó girándose para estirar la mano e invitar a su compañero a seguirla.—Espero Fleur sea buena cocinera.

—Lo siento.—El chico soltó una carcajada, no era el momento para confesiones, más adelante tendrían tiempo para ellos, cuando todo lo relacionado al ser tenebroso terminará.

Harry golpeó un par de veces la puerta de la habitación donde se suponía que dormían Luna y Hermione, el resto de los habitantes ya se encontraban en sus respectivos sitios para descansar. La noche había llegado un par de horas antes. Espero un par de segundos hasta que la puerta se abrió, entonces una mata de cabellos rubios apareció entre la abertura,

—Solo querías saber cómo seguía Mione, la note ausente durante la cena .—El chico argumentó con una mediana sonrisa y con un aparente tic nervioso.— Además de invitarte a caminar por el acantilado, claro si quieres y no estás cansada.

—Mione se ha quedado dormida.—Contestó saliendo y abrochando el suéter amarillo que llevaba sobre su camisón rosa.—Sabía que no ibas a poder dormir sin dar tu caminata nocturna.

Hermione respiró tranquila al ver como su compañera de habitación huía, salto fuera de la cama para tomar el bolso y entonces sacó la capa negra de Draco. Cuando lo vio partir tuvo la terrible necesidad de cuestionarlo porque no se llevaba aquella prenda pero en lo más profundo de su alma sabía que esa prenda ya no le pertenece. Sumergió la nariz en la tela, conservaba el aroma a manzanas y colonia cara de Malfoy. La incertidumbre de no saber si estaba bien la consumía lenta y dolorosamente. Unió sus manos para rogar a cualquier Dios existente para que lo protegiera y trajera de vuelta.

* * *

La casa de Bill y Fleur se encontraba sola en un acantilado con vistas al mar, sus paredes incrustadas con conchas y cal. Dondequiera que Harry entraba en la casita de campo o el jardín, podía oír el constante flujo y reflujo del mar, como la respiración de una criatura grande, dormitando, pasó gran parte de los días buscando excusas para escapar de la casa llena de gente, el deseo de la vista de lo alto del acantilado de cielo abierto y el ancho mar, vacía, y la sensación de frío, el viento salado en su rostro. Ahí encontró su sitio favorito pero poco fue el tiempo a solas hasta que cierta rubia se inmiscuirá en sus pensamientos con pláticas fantásticas.

Harry nuevamente olvido la fría realidad en la que existía, por un par de horas se transportó a un mundo cargado de fantasía. Las palabras de luna se volvieron un arrullo para adormecer sus miedos, ladeo la cabeza encontrando como su compañera de paseo detuvo sus palabras y enfoca los orbes grises en el horizonte, donde las olas del mar golpeaban las rocas.

—¿Crees que Malfoy este bien? —Cuestiono trayendo de golpe al león a la realidad.—No quiero que le pase nada malo.

—No entiendo porque confían tanto en un ser tan traicionero como esa serpiente.—Escupe fastidiado y tomando una pequeña roca y tratar de lanzarla al vacío. —Al final lo que suceda solo será consecuencia de sus actos.

Luna se abrazó más fuerte a sus piernas, ambos personajes estaban sentados sobre una manta puesta sobre el pasto, con los rostros puestos en el horizonte. La chica bajó la mirada preocupada por el futuro de su nuevo amigo, trataba de siempre ser optimista y positiva sobre las situaciones mortificantes pero en ese instante, por un solo segundo se quebró.

—Si él ha estado haciendo bien las cosas, volverá.—Rápidamente el chico comentó tratando de arreglar el desastre dejado por sus anteriores palabras.

La pequeña rubia esbozó una radiante sonrisa, ladeo un poco su cuerpo para recargarse en el hombro de su compañero, aquel atrevido gesto la puso nerviosa pero necesitaba algo de contacto. Era imposible no sentirse atraída por él, desde el primer día que lo conoce en su corazón no dejaron de revolotear mariposas, en un inicio creyó que se debía a que los nargles le habían puesto algo a su comida pero esa situación se repetirá cada que se encontraba al moreno. Era un amor no correspondido, un cariño unilateral porque Harry Potter estaba enamorado de Ginny Weasley, una de sus mejores amigas.

—Podrías continuar explicando la Conspiración de Rotfang. —El pelinegro comentó dejándose caer hacia atrás con la vista puesta en el cielo.—Tengo algunas dudas que me gustaría discutir contigo.

Los ojos grises de la rubia brillaron emocionados, le fascinaba dar a conocer sus descubrimientos sobre aquella conspiración, repite los movimientos de su compañero y no dejo de hablar mientras miraba las estrellas iluminando el cielo. Harry de reojo no dejó de observar aquel bello perfil, su piel era tan blanca como la porcelana, las veces que la llegó a tocar era suave como la piel de un melocotón, sus cabellos rubios solían brillar con los rayos del sol, le gustaba el olor desprendiendo de ellos, olía a flores silvestres. Ella lo transportaba a la luna en un viaje sin retorno, no deseaba volver a la tierra solo quedarse en el espacio flotando con su voz de fondo.

* * *

Pasaba de medio día, Draco había consumido más de la mitad del tiempo prometido en su misión. Los leones intercalaban su mirada entre ellos y la chimenea, era claro que la serpiente había fallado en su plan o simplemente el personaje se dio a la fuga dejándolos a la deriva, nadie ocultaba su decepción por haber confiado en un Slytherin. El primero en lanzar mordaces comentarios sobre la gran posibilidad de que fueron vistos como unos idiotas fue Ron, quien no reparó un solo segundo en maldecir el apellido de tan afamada familia.

—Maldita serpiente de seguro ha de estar burlándose de nosotros. —Expecto poniéndose de pie y peinando el cabello hacia atrás. —O quizá le dieron su merecido por traidor.

—¡Puedes callarte por un minuto!—La voz de Hermione resonó por toda la sala atrapando la mirada del resto. —El plazo de 24 horas no ha terminado así que deja de ser tan absurdamente molesto.

La chica se puso de pie para salir de la habitación, el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones las palabras, las denuncias, las críticas de Ronald le quitaban la poca cordura mental que le quedaba. La idea de no volver a Draco la desmoronaba pedazo a pedazo hasta quedarse vacía, el rubio se convirtió en alguien demasiado importante aunque deseara negarlo era inevitable, llevó las manos a su pecho para suplicar a Merlín para que Malfoy volviera con bien. Él debería regresar a su lado.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : Espero aun personas lean la historia, muchas gracias a quienes la leen. Trataré de actualizar mas y cuidense,


	12. For him

Hermione evitó el resto del día toparse con Ronald, cada que se encontraban el pelirrojo trataba de disculparse si algo de lo que hacía le provocaba molestia, ella comenzaba a cansarse de escucharlo disculparse cuando simplemente su estado de nerviosismo se debía al miedo racional de perder a Malfoy. Se prometieron no hablar de lo sucedido aquel último día en la cabaña o en el hostal pero era inevitable. Lo que sucedió entre ellos fue único e irrepetible.

Desde el instante que Draco desapareció detrás de las llamas de la chimenea las preguntas saltaron a su mente, se hacía el mismo cuestionamiento una y otra vez ¿Por qué decidió confiar tanto en él? ¿Por Qué entregarse a él? La castaña tomó asiento frente aquel acantilado, el sitio secreto de Luna, el aire golpeó sutilmente su rostro, sus rizos volaban.

"

 _Una corriente tibia se fue apoderando de la habitación esta no provenía de la chimenea sino de dos cuerpos entrando en contacto. Dos personajes se miraban fijamente a los ojos, sus respiraciones se sincronizan. La mujer de rizos castaños se encontraba sentada sobre el regazo de un rubio, no supo en qué momento, qué segundo hizo el movimiento para encontrarse en esa posición, simplemente ahora era consciente de que estaba ahí, con sus piernas desnudas golpeando la piel de un dorso._

—¿ _Qué se supone que debo hacer?_ — _Le cuestiono el hombre acercando la labios hacia aquella rosada boca._ —¿ _Detenerme? ¿Continuar?_

 _Los labios de la serpiente se separaron para iniciar el contacto con aquella temblorosa boca, sus manos se posaron encima de la capa negra, era consciente de que la chica solo usaba debajo aquella ropa interior de encaje color rosa, la idea inició un intenso calor en su entrepierna. La sujetó fuertemente para obligarla acercarse a él, sus dedos subieron por la espalda para disminuir la distancia entre sus rostros. Desaparece el espacio entre ellos y devoró aquellos labios sin pedir permiso._

— _Dame la respuesta correcta._ — _Gimió tratando de detener su incesante deseo carnal que le gritaba continuar, sus dedos ardían por explorar debajo de aquella capa negra._ — _Te deseo Hermione, no sé porqué, simplemente sé que quiero estar contigo._

 _La leona trato de controlar su respiración, entrar en razón y salir corriendo de tan absurda situación pero ella también lo deseaba. Su cuerpo se movía sin pedir permiso aunque su cabeza les gitara retractarse, retroceder pero su hambre por más contacto doblegó sus esfuerzos. ¿Su primera vez sería con el niño que tantas veces la insultó? ¿Con el chico que degrado sus estatus de bruja simplemente por no tener sangre pura? Su vista se enfocaron en aquellos orbes grises. No, ella no era capaz de entregarse aquel bastardo adorador de sangre pura._

— _Nunca he estado con alguien._ — _Susurró con cierto temor llevando sus dedos a esa perfecta mandíbula, sus ojos no paraban de grabarse cada rasgo perfecto de ese rostro de tonalidades color nieve._ — _Yo…_

— _Si te reconforta para mi también será mi primera vez._ — _Comentó el chico elevando una mano para ingresar los dedos entre esos rizos._ — _Es la primera vez que deseo a una mujer, no soy obligado por mi padre para demostrar que tan hombre soy._

 _Una amarga sonrisa se dibujó en la cara del rubio, aquellas palabras eran reales, él no era bastardo conquistador que sus amigos crearon a base de chismes. Obviamente ayudó con mentiras hacerse de una mala fama para que su padre se sintiera famoso pero era tan poco real lo dicho en aquellas "aventuras sexuales". Llevó los labios a la mejilla donde deposito un beso. Nunca antes una mujer lo había puesto en ese dilema, desea respetar su decisión pero también anhela hacerla suya, ser el primero. No, no le excitaba eso de ser "el primero", la virginidad está sobrevalorada, para él lo importante era estar con ella, con Hermione Granger. Con la chica que hace unas semanas le importaba menos que un knut y en ese momento era la más perfecta y sensual bruja en el mundo mágico._

— _Eres hermosa Hermione, tus cabellos rizados, tu piel color canela aunque no sé definir tu aroma, sé que es lo más delicioso en el mundo._ —Se _acercó para susurrarle al oído._ — _Te deseo, quiero morder cada pedazo de piel a mi alcance, sentir tu calor, escucharte gemir mi nombre, quiero que seas mia._

 _El heredero del clan Malfoy emitió una perversa sonrisa para volver su vista a esos orbes avellana, sus manos bajaron hasta posarse sobre aquellos glúteos._

— _Lo sé, no soy el hombre perfecto pero soy completamente honesto al confesar que me gusta la manera que tratas las hojas de un libro, con delicadeza para no maltratarlas._ — _Sus dedos delinearon aquellos rosados labios que detuvieron el temblor ante la confesión._ — _Me gusta la forma que frunces el ceño al estar molesta y el extraño sonido que sale de tu garganta cuando has reido demasiado. Eres una mujer que me excita al solo imaginarte desnuda bajo la capa._

 _La leona no detuvo su instinto, su cuerpo fue quien le enseñó el camino y devoró aquellos fríos labios a su alcance, rodeó al chico por el cuello, se suponía que su primera vez debía ser con Ronald o con alguien a quien amara, pero no, ella eligió estar en ese nuevo Draco Draco, con el chico que lee Jane Eyre, a quien se le hace un hoyuelo en la mejilla derecha cuando ha reído suficiente, quien se sonroja cuando no logra entender algo. La virginidad está sobrevalorada, es lo que se repitió para restar significancia._

—¿ _Te excita saber que serías el primero ?_ — _Le cuestionó mientras mordía el lóbulo de su oreja._

— _No._ — _Soltó de golpe mientras acariciaba la espalda por encima de la capa. v Poco me interesa saber que soy el primero, un segundo, décimo. A mi solo me importa saber que estoy contigo, serás mía como yo seré tuyo._

 _Hermione se separo un poco del chico y entonces desabrochó la capa dejándola caer hasta su regazo, la parte superior de su cuerpo se encontraba desnuda, su respiración causaba que su pecho subiera y bajara. La cicatriz de la tortura se encontraba dibujada pero no le restaba belleza a ese cuerpo. Draco dirigió su boca al cuello y fue descendiendo lentamente hasta llegar a las clavículas donde dejó una marca roja continuaron su recorrido para detenerse en la base del pecho._

— _Eres perfecta y no sabes lo mucho que me cuesta admitirlo._ — _Susurro abriendo la boca para atrapar uno de los pezones rosas._

 _Los gemidos escaparon entre los labios de la leona, era la primera vez que su cuerpo era invadido por aquel deseo carnal de ser tocada, acariciada. El calor nació de su entrepierna para expandirse por todo su cuerpo por ello abrió más las piernas para sentir el dorso desnudo del rubio rozar con sus muslos. La castaña echó la cabeza hacia atrás no sin antes sumergir los dedos en las hebras doradas._

 _Malfoy continuó torturando aquellos pezones mientras sus manos continuaban quitando la capa y dejarla caer en el piso, sus dedos recorrieron esas largas piernas, esos muslos hasta llegar a los glúteos. El calor irradiado de esos dos cuerpos frotándose eran más abrasadores que el de las llamas devorando la leña en la chimenea._

 _Un gesto nuevo se agregó a la lista de las cosas favoritas que a Hermione le gustaba de ese nuevo Draco, y era su grave voz gimiendo, llamándola mientras sus manos la recorrían y sus dedos se introducían dentro de ella. Fue descubriendo mil y un nuevas acciones que clasifico como adorables y sensuales. La forma que el cabello rubio se pegaba en su frente sudorosa, la tierna acción de entrelazar sus dedos mientras la embestía con delicadeza pero también con lujuria._

— _Eres tan guapo._ — _Confesó al oído del chico cuando este se encontraba sobre ella._ — _Dí mi nombre._

— _Hermione, Hermione ._ — _Gritó entre gemidos mientras entraba y salía de su cuerpo._ — _Hermione Granger ahora eres mía._

 _Aquel acto de soberbia en lugar de molestar a la castaña le causó un severo rubor carmín en las mejillas. La leona enredó las piernas sobre la cadera del hombre, se encontraba arrinconada entre ese musculoso cuerpo y el desgastado sillón, estiró sus brazos para obligarlo acercarse, al tenerlo cerca mordió los hombros de tonalidades leches, clavo las uñas en su espalda._

 _Draco Malfoy tuvo que usar hasta el último rastro de cordura para no correrse al primer gesto de aquella sensual chica, que cada día descubre lo más perfecta que era. Devoró sus labios, fue dejando marcas en el cuello y torturó esos pezones las veces que quiso, si iba a ser su única y última noche la disfrutaría hasta sentirse satisfecho, ella era una droga que lo elevaba al cielo y lo hacía tocar las nubes._

"

Los párpados de Hermione se separaron entonces se puso de pie, había llegado la atardecer y el tiempo de Malfoy había terminado, los recuerdos solo torturaron más su cabeza porque ahora entendía lo mucho que le gustaba aquella serpiente, disfruto cada segundo a su lado, sus besos, sus caricias, ser suya como él de ella. Necesitaba que esa maldita guerra terminará para volver a estar con él, fundirse en una eterna caricia como aquella noche frente la chimenea. Caminó hacia la casa rogando porque toda su tortura haya llegado a su fin.

Una voz llamando su nombre sacó a la bruja de sus recuerdos trago en seco, necesito un par de minutos para calmar su agitado corazón entonces levantó la vista y observó a la persona que la llamaba, era Ron. Camino en su dirección no quería estar a solas con él, no con los recuerdos vívidos de la noche que Malfoy se volvió de ella.

El pelirrojo lanzó algunos cuestionamientos y Granger se limitó a contestar con monosílabos, no estaba de ánimo para confesar, habían pasado las 24 horas, su peores pensamientos iban tomando forma. Lo dos personajes caminaron hacia la cabaña pero el león sujetó del brazo a su compañera para detener su andar frente a la sala.

—¿Por qué luces tan molesta? —El pelirrojo le cuestiono elevando el tono de su voz, le comenzaba a cabrear ver a su amiga con el ceño fruncido sin ninguna justificación aparente. —¿Qué te sucede?

—Me molesta que insultes al chico que me salvo, quien cuido de mí por siete días, sé que es raro y casi imposible imaginar a Malfoy siendo amable pero lo fue conmigo.— Le contesto tratando de relajar su respiración.— Sé que no es la persona más confiable pero yo sé que él volverá, yo creo en él.

El pelirrojo no era feliz con ver a su amiga creyendo ciegamente en esa víbora abrió los brazos para guardarla en su pecho acarició sus rizos, él sabía que la leona poseía un corazón bueno capaz de ver bondad aún en una alma tan podrida como la de Malfoy. Sabía de su gratitud, le dio un beso en la frente, sus orbes azules se fundieron con aquella melancolía reflejada en esos ojos con tonalidades chocolates. Ella seguía siendo la mujer más perfecta sobre la tierra. Solo por ella era capaz de "creer" en la palabra Malfoy.

—Este es el momento donde la besas comadreja.— La agria voz de un hombre resonó por la habitación, los dos leones giraron su rostro para ver a un chico de impecable ropa color negra parado a mitad de la sala, frente a la chimenea.—Pero eres tan poca cosa que no la mereces.

—Malfoy. —Alcanzó a susurrar la bruja con un tono de emoción y alegría combinadas.

Ronald miró de reojo a su compañera, sus ojos se tornaron brillantes y cargados de tranquilidad, la melancolía de hace segundos se esfumó era como si la carga que llevaba sobre sus hombros se desvaneciera, ese cuerpo trato de escapar de su agarre pero no se lo permitió. Aquel acto de sobreprotección no pasó desapercibida por Draco, quien no era feliz de volver y que la primera escena en encontrarse fuera a esos dos abrazados, odiaba ver a la comadreja tan pegada a Granger, no olvidaba como la leona lo llamaba en los primeros días de la cabaña. Él sabía que ambos se querían, nacieron para estar juntos pero le irritaba imaginarse la situación.

—¿Quién te crees que eres para decirme si merezco o no a Mione? —Le cuestionó el pelirrojo colocándose delante de la mencionada. — No eres nadie.

—Soy el chico que pasó … —La voz del rubio se detuvo porque un punzante dolor comenzó a expandirse por su cuerpo. Estuvo a punto de decir lo que sucedió en la cabaña pero el juramento le impidió hablar. —He cumplido con mi parte.

Draco usaba un elegante traje negro mientras estuvo en casa se robó un par de prendas ya que su vanidad no le permitía continuar usando las viejas ropas. El chico mostró un morral y lo lanzó sobre uno de los sillones.

* * *

 **Notas de la autor** a: espero les guste este capitulo, muchas gracias a esas personas que dejan un review, neta por ustedes y por quienes leen continuo la historia. Muchas gracias y saludos.


	13. It just Us

La bruja logró zafarse del agarre y caminar hacia el sillón donde tomó el bolso para buscar en el interior, un par de frascos aparecieron así como unas prendas de Bellatrix. Ambos frascos tenían una etiqueta, en el primero llevaba el nombre de la loca bruja mientras en el segundo tenía un nombre desconocido, Dragomir Despard.

—Es un mago extranjero un viejo amante que tuvo mi tia. Mi madre dijo que esto ayudaría a darle fuerza a la farsa.—Intervino Draco dando un paso para estar cerca de la castaña ante la mirada atónita del pelirrojo.—También me dio algunos tips sobre el comportamiento de mi loca tía que les pueden ayudar.

—¿Ahora tus padres saben de nuestro plan? —Intervino Ronald bastante molesto poniéndose en medio de los dos personajes.— En cualquier momento los cobardes pueden vender la información para quedar bien con el maldito loco. ¿Si nos tienden una trampa?

El rostro de Draco se contrajo ante la mención de que sus padres podrían traicionarlo, claro que toda su familia siempre fue un clan repleto de serpientes capaz de guiarse por su propio beneficio pero existencia la lealtad familiar, esa nunca se rompía. Le comenzaba cansar el malito tono de la comadreja, de tener que estar defendiendo sus acciones, justificar sus movimientos ¿No ha sido suficiente con el juramento¿ ¿de casi arriesgar su vida por la misión?

—Usa la maldita cabeza que llevas sobre el cuello y deja de ser tan imbécil.— El rubio apuntó la frente del chico, dando pequeños golpes, acto que molestó al pelirrojo.— He hecho un maldito juramento con Granger, he arriesgado mi vida para traer estos artículos, he puesto en riesgo a mi familia, todo para ayudarlos ¿qué lógica tiene ir ahora con el genocida y decir que lo hemos estado traicionado?

El rubio bajó la mano para darle una pequeña palmada en la mejilla derecha, dibujando una mueca de arrogancia

—Deja de ser tan jodidamente imbécil.— El pelirrojo no soporto aquel gesto.

Ronald elevo el brazo con el puño cerrado para tratar de golpear el rostro de la serpiente quien dio un paso atrás, él también moría de ganas de agarrarse a golpes pero no se comporatia com un maldito animal frente a Granger. Había tomado una decisión y la compartió con sus padres, era tiempo que él tomara control de la familia Malfoy, y su futuro. No le importaba sacudir las creencias arcaicas de su clan, era tiempo de evolucionar a una nueva era, que claramente está relacionada a cierta leona.

El pelirrojo trato nuevamente de lanzar un golpe pero el más alto se anticipó a su movimiento y dio un par de pasos atrás alejándose del ataque.

—Maldito cobarde no huyas. El león escupió en estado fúrico tratando de alcanzar a la serpiente que se dedicaba inteligente a evadir los golpes lanzados.-Eres un cobarde.

—Ronald detente.-Ahora intervino la castaña tratando de sujetar a su amigo del brazo.— Deja de actuar como un niño.

Los gritos y gruñidos fueron el altavoz perfecto para convocar una reunión de todos los habitantes de la cabaña, quienes fueron apareciendo lentamente. Harry y Bill rápidamente corrieron a detener al pelirrojo debido que ante la escena era el único armand lio, para su pesar Malfoy continuaba manteniendo la compostura. Granger al sentir que su compañero estaba contenido se puso frente a Draco y miró fijamente al resto de sus compañeros.

—Quiero dejar en claro una cosa porqué me están cansando esta situación.. Yo confío plenamente en las acciones de Malfoy.— Elevó el tono de voz mirando fijamente a Ronald.—Es momento que ustedes también lo acepten si en verdad quieren ganar esta guerra.

—¿Que te hizo?—Grito cuestionando las palabras y totalmente decepcionado Weasley con los hombros abajo.

Hermione levantó la barbilla orgullosa, le hartaba que todos vieran como un maldito villano al hombre que cuidó de ella, quien los salvó de las garras de los mortifgos y ponía en riesgo la continuidad de su clan, lo que siempre más le importo. El anterior Draco fue una total mierda como persona pero los seres humanos evolucionan, se adaptan por lo tanto creer en su cambio de actitud no era una irrealidad.

—Esta bien.—Harry fue el primero en hablar en un tomo más tranquilo.— Seguiremos con el plan pero entiende que si en algún momento Malfoy nos traiciona va caer sobre tu conciencia las consecuencias.

La castaña asintió con la cabeza sin abandonar su porte orgulloso, la situación se suavizó cuando Luna se acercó a mirar el contenido del bolso. Malfoy dio par de pasos hacia la puerta, le ahoga estar rodeado de tantas personas, estaba cansado por la misión, agotado mentalmente por la pelea con su padre, por todo lo que vio en la mansión, eran demasiados eventos y necesitaba un momento de calma.

—¿A dónde vas? —Cuestiono de golpe el mayor de los Weasley al observar al rubio caminar hacia la puerta.

-—A tomar un poco de aire porque aquí apesta.— Contestó en tono frío frunciendo la nariz como si en verdad un mal olor existiera.

—Yo lo vigilaré.—Intervino Hermione mirando al pelirrojo para después seguir los pasos del arrogante Malfoy.

Los dos personajes caminaron en fila por varios minutos sin dirigirse la palabra, el aire provocaba que las olas se pusieran más agresivas. la temperatura descendía. El rubio se detuvo cuando creyó que se encontraba lo bastante lejos de cualquier mirada inoportuna u oídos chismosos.

—Parece que estamos lo suficiente lejos para que nadie se entrometa.—Comentó el chico girándose y mirando fijamente a la chica, quien comenzaba a temblar.—Diablos Granger como se te ocurre salir sin un suéter.

El integrante de la casa de Salazar se quitó la capa negra para ponerla sobre los hombros de la chica, quien sonrió satisfecha por aquel tierno acto. Draco detectó ese gesto descubriendo que quizá la chica lo había hecho consciente para que el caballero le confiera la prenda, acuñó aquel rostro con ambas manos, le pareció dulce ese acto de soberbia.

—Pensé que te había perdido.—Confesó la castaña acercando su nariz para darle un beso esquimal.— Tuve miedo de no volver a verte.

-—Te prometí regresar y así lo hice.—Contestó juntando sus frentes para tratar de dibujar una mueca que simulaba una sonrisa.— Te necesitaba tanto, fue horrible volver a casa.

En ese preciso momento Draco Malfoy se quitó la careta de valiente guerrero, sus piernas fallaron y se fue deslizando poco a poco hasta caer de rodillas abrazando por la cintura a la chica, escondió el rostro en su abdomen, su voz se quebró. Estaba cansado, con el cuerpo adolorido y el alma rota. Las palabras que le gritó a su padre, las que él respondió ante sus planes, fue un brutal encuentro de egos y soberbias.

—Mis padres son prisioneros en su propia casa, no son respetados y han sido reducidos a ser la burla de esos bastardos magos, falsos creyentes de un ideal obsoleto.— Murmuró con rabia aferrándose fuertemente a esas prendas.— El jardín de mi madre se ha secado, hay gritos y lamentos en las mazmorras, Malfoy manor nunca fue un hogar dulce pero no tenia impregnada en sus paredes tanta maldad y crueldad.

Hermione cerró los ojos para enfocarse en el tono de voz usado por el rubio, nunca antes lo había visto ser vulnerable o demostrar debilidad, siempre su ego creaba una capa imposible de traspasar. En ese instante mostraba su verdadero rostro y se sentía importante porque quizá ella era la primera persona a la que le tuvo la confianza para mostrarse de esa forma.

—Un elfo disfrazado de mi logro conseguir las prendas de mi tía pero fue castigado y torturado, todos los presentes creían que era yo. —Masculló completamente ofendido.

Draco era consciente que quizá su familia no era la mejor ni la más amable pero ver que su gran legado quedaba reducido a cenizas, a escombros, fue un golpe directo a su ego, honestamente no apoyaba el movimiento de Harry Potter pero si quería ver muerto a Voldemort y a todos su seguidores. " **El enemigo de mi enemigo es mi amigo** " le dijo a su padre cuando le confesó que le había jurado lealtad a la orden del fénix, repudia su estatus como mortifago y se arrepentía una y otra vez de su asociación con aquel monstruo genocida.

—Participare en la guerra con otro rostro, cazaré a los moetifagos que se atrevieron a pisotear mi apellido, perdóname Granger pero seré un soldado en su guerra, no por ustedes sino por mi "Vendetta" .—Gruño apretando los dientes aferrándose más a ese cuerpo.— Este es quien soy.

—En esta guerra todos peleamos por nuestra familia, no me interesa tus motivos.— Contestó bajando la mirada y colocando una de sus manos en la blanca mejilla derecha del rubio para obligarlo a mirarla.—Nunca me traiciones, sean cual sean tus motivos para unirte no me importan, simplemente no rompas tu juramento.

Draco cerró los ojos y se acurruco en esa palma abierta cerca de su rostro, era como un pequeño cachorro buscando la atención de su dueño. Hermione disfruto de aquella muestra de sumisión, nunca antes había experimentado un segundo tan cargado de soberbia y poder, odiaba las relaciones donde una de las partes se creía dueña de la otra, solo por ese instante saber que era ama y señora de Draco inflo su pecho y calentó su sangre, no le desagrada la idea.

La castaña se agachó hasta estar a la altura del rubio, entonces ahí acuno su rostro y llevo sus labios para besarlo, el inicio fue dulce, calmado pero conforme pasaban los segundos el beso se volvió más salvaje

—Somos tu y yo contra el mundo.—Susurro cuando sus labios se separaron por la falta de oxígeno.

El rubio asintió mansamente poniéndose de pie junto a la chica, llevó las manos a su cintura para aferrarse a ese cuerpo, la leona elevo los brazos y los enrollo en el cuello de él, nuevamente sus labios se enfrascaron en una guerra. La pelea contra su padre no fue porque Draco se uniera a la orden del fénix sino sus planes para después de que la guerra terminará, tenía la firme creencia que Potter se llevaría la victoria. Las creencias de la familia Malfoy debían ser renovadas por nuevas tradiciones para volver a su sitio como una de las más poderosas. Hermione Granger era la clave.

—Somos tu y yo contra todos. —Comentó al oído abrazándola con fuerza. —Solo nosotros.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:** Estamos llegando a la recta final, creo solo faltan 4 capítulos para el final. Espero les haya gustado este capitulo, creo Draco no dejará de ser Draco aun enamorado de Hermione, creo siempre verá para el futuro y lo que más le conviene. Es de esos hombres que aparentan ser calculadores pero por dentro buscan hacer el bien, bueno rato de retractar un Draco de esa manera. Saludos y muchas gracias a todas que leen la historia.


	14. Forbidden love

Aquella noche los ex enemigos confirmaron que un lazo entre ellos se creó, un evento los transformó, ahora no podían simplemente llamarse aliados pero tampoco aspiran a tener un "sobrenombre" con más profundidad. Una guerra los esperaba y no buscaban crear castillos sobre un incierto futuro, tenían la convicción de que los "buenos" se llevarían el triunfo pero les quedaban aún muchos retos por delante.

Draco fusionó su metálica mirada en aquellos orbes de tonalidades chocolate, su decisión fue tomada y como buen Malfoy no existía poder mágico que lo hiciera retroceder, era por el bien de su clan, los dedos blancos acariciaron las mejillas que se tiñeron carmín, era por su propio bien.

—No hay vuelta atrás, lo sabes ¿Verdad? —No espero respuesta porque sus labios devoraban aquellos rosados.

Granger no era muy consciente del significado de las palabras pero la sensación sobre su piel la obliga a olvidar sus miedos, sus dudas. ¿Acaso aquel hechizo al que fue sometida era el efecto Malfoy? no quiso ahogarse en dudas, cuestionamientos o miedos existenciales, elevo los brazos para colgarse de aquel cuello, simplemente se dispondría a regocijarse en aquel placentero intercambio de labios.

Antes de volver a la cabaña sus labios se tuvieron que despedir múltiples veces, aunque fuera casi imposible imaginar también compartieron algunas risas, los dedos de sus manos todo el tiempo estuvieron entrelazados, era poco el tiempo que tuvieron para no despertar sospechas por su repentina huida. Cuando volvieron sintieron la incisivas miradas del resto del grupo pero le restaron importancia.

* * *

Al siguiente día el trío dorado terminaba de pulir el plan para asaltar Gringotts y buscar entre las cosas de Bellatrix, verificaban que contaban con lo necesario. Luna y Draco decidieron salir a caminar un rato ya que el segundo se ahogaba con los continuos resoplidos provenientes de Ronald, además no le gustaba ser objeto de vigilancia de todos los personajes viviendo en ese sitio.

Pasado de medio día los dos rubios ingresaron por la puerta ante la fija mirada del trío dorado, cada uno por distintas razones no podía quitar la vista de tan peculiar dúo.

—He decidido volver al colegio Hogwarts. —Luna dijo de repente a mitad de la sala captando la atención del resto de los integrantes.

Draco se dejó caer sobre un mullido sillón con el rostro completamente tranquilo, de reojo observó a cara rajada, quien como resorte saltó fuera de la silla donde estaba sentado

—Quiero apoyar a mis amigos en la guerra que se aproxima.— Argumento con una sonrisa dirigiéndose principalmente al trío dorado.—Por eso después de que ustedes partan a su misión, yo también lo haré a la mía.

La águila enfocó sus brillantes ojos en las reacciones de Harry, en sus últimas reuniones el chico la invitaba a quedarse en esa cabaña hasta que la guerra terminará, ella era astuta y ágil en entender las acciones de sus compañeros, desde el momento que Draco cruzó la puerta supo que entre él y Hermione algo germinaba, no se odiaban, ahora su amistad se tornaba en algo complicado. Aún con su pericia innata no era capaz de descifrar porque el león no la quería de vuelta en el campo de batalla

—No, no tienes porque volver al colegio, este es un lugar seguro.— Argumento en tono preocupado el chico de lentes acercándose a la rubia.

Luna esperaba esa reacción por ello no se inmuto. A Harry en cambio la idea lo inquietaba de sobre manera, su mente no se iba a concentrar en la misión porque tendría la preocupación de que algún enemigo fuera capaz de nuevamente dañar a la rubia, suficiente fue con los meses de tortura soportada en el sótano de la mansión Malfoy.

—No voy sola Draco se ha ofrecido acompañarme usando la imagen de Dean.— Argumentó con una dulce sonrisa desviando los ojos porque por primera vez la mirada de Harry la incómoda.—No te molesta Dean ¿Verdad?

El mencionado se quedó mudo ante la sonrisa y ojos brillantes que aquella rubia le regalaba, obviamente le molestaba que una serpiente llevará su rostro pero la herida en su pierna y costillas rotas le prohibía por el momento volver al campo de batalla, tampoco era seguro dejar ir a la águiila sin nadie, aunque no creía que Malfoy fuera el mejor guardaespaldas. El chico negó con la cabeza y de esa manera dar su aprobación.

—¿Porque Quieres volver a ponerte en riesgo? —El chico bajó la mirada llevando los dedos a la mejilla derecha, como si estuviera bajo un imperius.— ¿No crees en mi?

—Siempre creere en ti. —Contestó en tono serio, algo realmente extraño en aquella dulce chica. —El colegio está bajo las órdenes de los Carrow quiero unirme a la resistencia junto a Ginny y Neville.

Harry se perdió en esos orbes metálicos, ella lo transportaba a un sitio a donde todo era más fantasiosos que la magia ¿Por qué tenía tanto miedo de perderla? ¿Por qué sus palabras siempre eran las correctas? deseo tanto tocar esos labios rosas, por eso posó el dedo índice.

Ronald desvío la mirada triste por que quizá los sentimientos de su amigo hacia su hermana habían cambiado, por un segundo miro el perfil de su mejor amiga, ella también lucía diferente, un brillo extraño centelleaba en los orbes chocolates.

—Harry no estoy pidiendo tu permiso para volver a Hogwarts.— Musitó sonrojada por aquella tacto sobre sus rostro.

Una burlona sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de la serpiente, en el corto tiempo descubrió un pequeño juego con el cual mataba el aburrimiento. Esta dinámica consiste en acercarse ligeramente a Lovegood, casualmente tocar su cabello, escuchar sus locas ideas, acercar los labios a sus oídos, aquellos infantiles actos provocaron que el héroe de la guerra bufará molesto, cometiera errores y mostrará una infantil versión de sí mismo.

—Cuidare de la pequeña hada, no le pasará nada.— Ahora la Slytherin intervino en la conversación poniéndose de pie.—Ya tenía planeado volver a Hogwarts.

—No te irás de este sitio.—En tono molesto nuevamente Ronald buscaba un enfrentamiento con la serpiente.

Malfoy rodó los ojos fastidiado por la misma letanía de la comadreja, le hartaba la simpleza con la que el pelirrojo explotaba, eso detestaba de muchos magos, esa facilidad para explotar por muchos años se odio a sí mismo por ser tan visceral, por la ligereza con la que se hunde en sus emociones, ya sean miedo, ira o tristeza.

—Volveré al colegio con Luna, retomaré mi identidad dejando libre al elfo que me ha sustituido todo este tiempo.—Comentó caminando hacia el pelirrojo, mirándolo fijamente a los ojos.— Haré lo que crea conveniente para nuestra causa, digo nuestra, porque ahora mi lealtad está con la Orden.

Se detuvo al estar frente al pelirrojo que se mantuvo callado. La dinámica de pelear sin motivo comenzaba a parecerle absurda hasta cierto punto estúpida, ambos buscaban el mismo fin, que cara rajada tuviera éxito, terminar esa maldita guerra para que una nueva era reinará el mundo mágico.

—Tienes que comenzar a pensar en mi como en un aliado.— Chasqueó la lengua asqueado por la idea de verse en el mismo equipo o nivel que ese pelirrojo.

Hermione, quien ya se había acercado a los dos chicos temerosa de que la pelea nuevamente se tornara a golpes, estiró la mano para ligeramente detener al rubio de la capa.

—Confío en que Malfoy actuará como mejor le convenga en su rol como espía doble pero sin faltar a su promesa.—El tono de la castaña era neutro, tranquilo y hasta cierto punto conciliador.

Granger fijó sus ojos en Ronald con su facciones completamente calmadas, era la manera que ella demostraba su aprobación a las acciones de Malfoy, confiaba ciegamente en él.

—No estoy de acuerdo que en que vuelvas a exponerte al peligro.— Los dedos de Harry continuaron con la caricia, ya nadie les prestaba atención.— Pero sé que no puedo detenerte.

Los labios del moreno temblaron ligeramente, nunca antes había percibido esa ligera brisa fría colarse entre su piel y llegará hasta sus huesos, ¿Por qué le aterraba la idea de perder a Luna? todos su amigos, familiares y Ginny era propensos a ser presas de algún loco mortifago pero su cuerpo se paraliza en imaginar a la rubia herida o lastimada. Alejo sus dedos de esa blanca piel, dio un paso hacia atrás con unas terribles ganas de abrazarla, detuvo su impulso y regresó a su sitio a un lado de Ronald. No eran normales sus sentimientos, sus acciones y por su paz mental decidió tomar una decisión después de que la guerra terminará.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora** : He estado ocupada con el trabajo pero aqui un mini cap, estoy trabajando en el resto. Amo la pareja de Harry y Luna, una disculpa por meterla pero hay tan pocos fanfics de ellos. Saludos y gracias por leerme.


End file.
